


One More Night

by Emma_hic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, Crossover, Doctor Abby Griffin, Inhumans (Marvel), Kabby, Parent Marcus Kane, Parents Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_hic/pseuds/Emma_hic
Summary: Marcus Kane, a doctor, looses his friend after a surgery, and his wife leaves him.He decides to go and drink something leaving Bellamy to take care of his sister Octavia.Abby Griffin, that day 3 years ago lost her husband because of a car accident so, for this sad anniversary she goes to a bar every year since that moment.A story of two emotionally wounded people, who will find comfort in each other, bringing a deserved light into each other's lives.Their sons live their parents' love story fully, bringing this love into their lives.





	1. Demons

“Time of death, 5:12 p.m.” He walked out of the surgery; he went to his ambulatory with his gaze straight in front of him, thinking. He entered and sat on his chair. He took out Jaha’s medical records and wrote down the time of death. He closed it, moved it by his side and passed his hands on his face and between his hair, a tear rolled down his cheek.

After that heavy and stressful day he only wanted to rest so he went home, but when he walked in, there was his wife looking at him seriously.

“We need to talk.”

She took his hand and guided him into the kitchen, some paper were lying on the kitchen table.

“What does this mean?” he asked concerned even if he already knew the answer.

Bellamy and Octavia were upstairs looking at each other, imagining what was happening between their parents, it wasn’t a long time ago since their mother last spent a night with someone else.

“You knew this day would have come”

“You made it come, you decided your future”, he was pointing his finger at her “Our future!”, this time he was thinking of Bell and O., of everything they’ve been through since they were children.

“It’s been a long time since we haven’t acted as a normal married couple.”

“Yes, because you started sleeping with other men.” He was raising his voice

“You were never home! Only work existed for you, you forgot about your family.”

“REALLY?! YOU WERE THE ONE FORGETTING ALL THE TIMES YOU HAD TO TAKE OCTAVIA UP FROM A FRIEND’S HOME OR FROM SCHOOL WHEN BELLAMY OR I COULDN’T, YOU WERE THE ONE FORGETTING OF HER HUSBAND BIRTHDAY, EVEN OF HER OWN CHILDREN’S BIRTHDAYS. DON’T SAY THAT I WASN’T THERE FOR MY FAMILY: YOU WEREN’T.” he screamed starting to feel angry

“I’VE GOT A JOB, TOO. I’M BUSY TOO JUST LIKE YOU AND BELL. I HAVE TO THINK TO A LOT OF STUFF DURING THE DAY AND IT’S OBVIOUS THAT SOMETIMES I FORGOT SOMETHING, IT’S OKAY.” She started yelling to

“IT’S NOT OKAY WHEN YOU SEE YOUR SON DISAPPOINTED BECAUSE HIS MOTHER FORGOT HIS BIRTHDAY OR WHEN YOU SEE YOUR DAUGHTER SAD BECAUSE SHE CAN’T  TELL HER MUM HOW HER DAY AT SCHOOL WAS OR EVEN TELL HER SHE GOT A DATE WITH THE GUY SHE LIKES BECAUSE HER MUM IS ALWAYS OUT. AT LEAST WHEN I’M AT HOME I TRY TO BE THERE FOR MY CHILDREN.”

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?”

Bellamy went to sit next to her sister on the floor hugging her and cuddling her cleaning her face from the tears. They were listening to their parents arguing. Again. Suddenly they heard a door slumming and then a car starting the engine.

Marcus arrived to ‘Eligius’ and parked his car. He went inside and sat at the counter and ordered a glass of whiskey. After three or four drink, he wasn’t counting anymore, he was quite drunk. A woman sat next to him, he looked at her and recognised her: she was Abby Griffin, a doctor who worked with him.

“Hey Abby” she turned her head and smiled at him

“Hi Marcus. I’ve never seen you here, why are you in this pub?”

“I lost a patient today. I had to operate Thelonious, but something went wrong.”

“Oh God” she said putting one of her hands on her mouth and looking at him “I-I’m sorry”

“He wanted me to do the surgery because he trusted me.” He chuckled hysterically “I betrayed him.”

“No, you didn’t. It was a difficult surgery, he had a severe illness.” She put a hand on his shoulder

“What about you, what are you doing here?” he asked while both of them were drinking

“Three years ago, this same day, Jake died in a car accident” she said smiling at the memory of him

“I’m sorry” Marcus said putting a hand on her back and reassuring her “I have some troubles in love, too”

“What happened?”

“Callie wants to divorce from me saying that I’m never home and that’s why I’m not a good husband.”

“That’s very cruel from her” she said opening her eyes wide

They started to drink a lot. Shot after shot. They went on for a long time. They ended up being the only ones remaining in the bar, which was closing. Abby called Clarke because Marcus didn’t want to call home.

“Hey Clarke” Abby said as soon as Clarke answered the phone

“Hi mum. Is everything okay?” she asks her mother worried something had happened to her

“Yeah, yeah” she said laughing “I’m with Kane”

“Say hi to him from me.” She said confused “Then if everything is okay, why are you calling me?”

“We are a little bit drunnnk, you know, because of your father and his wife, well ex-wifffe, they…” she started bubbling

“Okay mum, I don’t need to know the story of their lives now. Why are you calling me.” Clarke said interrupting her mother

“Weee need a lift home. We have our carss parked outside the bar, but I don’t think neither of us can drive homme”

“Okay. Did Marcus already call home for a lift?”

“Nono, he didn’t” he said sounding very drunk too

“Okay.” She answered even more confused “Mum tell him to call meanwhile I get ready and I come”

“No, he doesn’t want to” Abby said

“Okay, wait for me” Clarke said a little bit worried

Clarke hanged up and called Bellamy: if Marcus didn’t want to then she would have done so.

“Hi. I wasn’t expecting you calling” Bellamy said confused and sleepy

“It’s about our parents. My mum called drunk saying she was with your father, drunk too, and asked me to take them up because he didn’t want to call home. I thought it was the right thing to warn you”

“Oh God, I’m so sorry. Thank you. I’m going to pick him up. Do you know where they are?”

“Yes, they are at the ‘Eligius’. I’ll see you there”

“Hey what you say if we go there together? We’d handle them easier.”

“Yeah, I’m almost ready. I’ll wait for you outside my gate.”

“Okay”

Bellamy hanged up and started getting ready. He went down and went to his car. He started the engine and drove to Clarke’s house. He stopped in front of her waiting for her to get in the car. He started driving a little bit fast worried about what his father could do.

As soon as they arrived at the ‘Eligius’ they went inside looking for their parents. They heard someone laughing and recognised that those people were their parents. They followed the laughter and saw them at the counter with the bartender.

“Are you here to pick them up?” he asked Clarke and Bellamy and they both nodded “Good because I was going to call someone since they’ve been here for some hours and I have to close”

“Oh, c’mon Simon” Marcus said sounding really drunk

“C’mon dad, let’s go home. Tomorrow you have to go to work.”

“I don’t want to” he responded

“But you have to” Bellamy took him from his arms “C’mon c’mon” Marcus and Abby protested

“The both of you are making us look foolish” Clarke said doing the same thing Bellamy was doing with her mother.

They brought them outside and put them on the car in the backseats. They got in too and Bellamy started the car driving Clarke and Abby home. During the whole ride they listened to their parents doing stupid dialogues. He stopped the car in front of their house.

“Thank you for the lift” Clarke said getting out of the car and heading to the backseat to help her mother.

“You’re welcome” he smiled watching her.

As soon as Clarke and Abby were inside the house Bellamy started the engine and drove home with a sleepy father. They arrived and he took his father to what once was his parents’ room. He took his shoes off and made him lay in bed, which was difficult because Marcus was like a dead weight. Bellamy, then, went to his room to sleep, at least, a little bit.

Clarke helped her mother treating her as a child. She undressed her and dressed her with her favourite pyjamas. She covered her with blankets and remained with her until she was asleep. Clarke went to her bedroom and changed herself too. She fell asleep thinking to what she has to do the next day.


	2. The Sound Of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an embarrassing night, Abby goes to work, but she doesn't feel very good,while Marcus has another matter which makes him feel bad.  
> Meanwhile Bellamy and Clarke try to resolve the tension between their parents, while having fun

Abby woke up with an horrible headache. She was having an hangover. The last thing she remembered was her 5th or 6th shot of whiskey. She wondered how she got in her bed and hoped she didn’t do anything embarrassing. She got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower holding herself to the wall. In that moment she was feeling too bad for having breakfast so she decided to take a coffee once she would have arrived to the hospital. After the shower she dressed up, took her bag, her sunglasses and Clarke’s car’s keys. She got in the car and started the engine driving to the hospital. She parked and went inside heading directly to the coffee shop still wearing her sunglasses. 

 

Marcus woke up complaining for his headache. He turned himself feeling emptiness in the bed. He got up trying to remember something about last night. Suddenly images from his ex-wife appeared in his mind. He felt strange because he wasn’ that sad for the divorce as he had imagined he would have been. He went to the kitchen and he found Bellamy drinking a cup of coffee.

“Hey buddy, can you make one for me too?”

“No dad, we’re late. Go to take a shower then I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

“I can go there on my own.” Marcus said confused

“Yes, but your car is still at the ‘Eligius’.”

“Oh…I’ll be right back.”

He went to the bathroom and after the shower he got dressed and took his sunglasses. He went back down and followed Bellamy to the car. They arrived to the hospital. After greeting his son he headed to the coffee shop without taking off his sunglasses. He needed a coffee really badly.

 

Bellamy was backing away and he saw Clarke. He stopped the car next to her and lowered the window.

“Hey”

“Hey”

“Did you give a lift here to your mother too?”

“No, I’m here to do an internship with a doctor, who happens to be your dad and I took the bus because my mum took my car.”

“Oh, good luck then.” He said chuckling, then he waved his hand to her and drove away.

 

When Marcus entered the coffee shop his eyes landed on a woman sitting at the counter and he sat next to her without immediately realizing that woman was Abby.

“A coffee, please” he said, they looked at each other and greeted each other with embarrassment.

Abby was thinking about the previous night while Marcus was already worrying about what was going to happen that morning.

 

Clarke entered the hospital and went to the reception.

“Hi, I’m here to do an internship with Dr. Kane.”

“Yes, he has just arrived. He is at the coffee shop. His ambulatory is on the second floor.”

“Okay, thanks “

She went to the coffee shop. On the door she saw her mum and Marcus so she decided to leave them alone, but she noticed that the atmosphere was heavy. 

 

“I have to go, Clarke is waiting for me.” Marcus said grabbing his coffee. Abby looked confused but then she remembered her daughter telling her about her internship the day before. 

“Okay, see you later”

They went to their ambulatories. Marcus entered his and met Clarke. They started to work even if he was feeling embarrassed for what happened the night before.

 

Marcus and Clarke were reading some medical records when he received a call. The ID caller showed Bellamy’s name.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Marcus said answering to the phone

“Yeah, I just wanted to know if after your shift you’d like to go the pub to take your car.”

“Yeah, I’ll text you when it ends.” 

“Okay. Dad can you do something for me?”

“Of course buddy, tell me?”

“Can you ask Clarke if she wants a lift home? She took the bus this morning.”

“Yes, hang on a second.” He turned to Clarke “Clarke” he called her to attract her attention “Bell wants to know if you need a lift home.”

“There’s no need, I don’ t want to disturb you.” 

“Don’t worry, you don’t.”

“Well then, I would really appreciate it.”

“Okay” he went back to speak on the phone to Bellamy “She said yes.”

“See you two later.”

“See you later” he put the phone back on the side of the desk.

Abby finished her shift, which was shorter than Marcus’ one, and went to his office to greet Clarke. She entered his ambulatory and for her relief he wasn’t there.

“Hi mum”

“Hi sweetie. I’m going home. Will you finish shortly?”

“No, I still have two hours.”

“I’ll come back then”

“Don’ t worry, Bellamy will give me a lift.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll let you work. Bye” she said smiling and heading to the door of the ambulatory 

“Bye” Clarke said smiling too

Abby went to the car and drove home. She still had a little bit of headache so she decided to take a relaxing bath. 

 

It was time for Marcus and Clarke too to go home. They exited the hospital and saw Bellamy’s car. She was heading to the back seat when Marcus stopped her.

“Sit in the front. I’ll be the first one he’ll drop.” He said smiling

“Okay” she opened the front car door and sat

When everyone was inside Bellamy started the engine and drove to the pub. When they arrived he parked next to his father’s car. Marcus got off and got in his car. He went home thinking on what to cook to his children. There were steaks in the fridge and some chips. Octavia loved the way he cooked the steaks. He smiled at that thought.

 

Bellamy started driving bringing Clarke home.

“Tomorrow Octavia, Lincoln, Murphy and I are going to the bowling alley, do you wanna come?” He asked giving her a quick gaze

“Yes, I’ll be there” she said smiling

“Perfect. And can you ask Raven too?”

“Murphy asked you to ask me.”

“No” he looked at her “Okay, maybe” they chuckled 

“You can tell him I’ll ask her”

“Perfect”

After few minutes while they were talking about who was the best at bowling , they arrived at her home. He stopped in front of the gate.

“And here we are” he said

“Thank you” she said smiling at him

“You don’t need to, it’s always a pleasure” he smiled back

Clarke got off and waved at him. She entered the gate and then her house. She went to her bedroom to lay her bag. She went to the kitchen and found her mother cooking.

“Hi mum”

“Hi Clarke. How was your first day?”

“Good, not so stressful as I thought.”

“Wait for the bad days, when everyone hurts himself” 

“You make me anxious” they laughed and Clarke got nearer to her mum “What are you cooking?”

“Pasta with your favorite sauce to celebrate your first day at ‘Arkadia General Hospitl‘” 

“YESSSS” Clarke clapped her hands and jumped a little full of happiness.

Clarke was finishing preparing herself when she received a call from O. 

“Hey O.”

“Hi Clarke. We want to know if you want a lift to the bowling alley. We’re going with Lincoln and Bellamy doesn’t want to be the third wheel alone” they laughed

“Okay. When will you arrive?”

“In ten minutes”

“See you”

Clarke took her bag and went down. She greeted her mother and then went out waiting for the guys. As soon as they arrived she got in the car in the front seat. She greeted them and Bellamy started driving to the bowling alley.   
When they got there Murphy and Raven had already arrived. They went inside and decided to do a girls vs. boys match. At the beginning the boys were winning but somehow the girls performed a com back and won. They did some other matches in which the boys won, but the girls won the last one.

“Laughs well who laughs last” Raven said doing grimace 

“Just this time” Murphy answered her

“What about finishing the night at the ‘Karaoke bar’?” Lincoln asked while they were exiting the building 

“I’m in” everyone answered except Bellamy

“I’ll come only if I don’t sing” he said 

“Okay brooding brother” Octavia said rolling her eyes

They arrived at ‘Karaoke bar’ and went to sit to a table near the stage. A waiter came and took their orders. Firstly Octavia, Clarke and Raven sang ‘Roar”, then Murphy sang “Crazy”. They laughed a lot to his high notes. Lincoln and Octavia sang “A Thousand Years”. Before coming down the stage Octavia went to speak to the DJ. When she sat he took a microphone

“Bellamy and Clarke are pleased to come on the stage and sing ‘Hit the road Jack’” Bellamy turned himself to Octavia and he was killing her with his gaze

“No”

“Oh, c’mon Bellamy. You’re the best singer between us”

“You know I don’t want to” 

“Clarke is already going on the stage” he looked at her

“No, O.” 

With the group’s incitement the whole bar started shouting Bellamy’s name. At the end he stood up and went to the stage. He sang only in front of his family and his best friends, he had never sang in front of other people. He was nervous and Clarke saw it. She tried to calm him down putting a hand on his arm and giving it a quick squeeze. They sang and at the end of the song everyone was clapping his hands and their friends with some of other people were screaming. They went back to sit. After another hour they decided to go home. 

“Bell, tonight I stay to Lincoln, okay?”

“Okay, his house will be our first stop”

“So you can stay alone with Clarke”

“What? No, I just want you two out of my sight so that I won’t see your warmths anymore”

“Yes, of course” 

Bellamy shook his head. They got in the car and Bellamy started the engine driving to Lincoln’s house. After they dropped down Lincoln and Octavia he drove to Clarke’s house.

“How are your studies going?” Clarke asked Bellamy

“Good. I’ve got a Law exam nest week, but I’m a little bit behind with studying”

“Don’t worry, I know you’ll catch up”

“I’ll try. And what about your internship with my dad?”

“It’s okay. It’s just…” he looked at her confused

“What?”

“There’s tension between him and my mum and it’s like he feel embarrassed working with me.”

“I thins it’s because of what happened the other day”

“Yeah, I think so. I think they need to talk, really talk.”

“We can organise a date for them” Bellamy proposed 

“My mum won’t talk to me for a month” she said chuckling 

“Then let’s go out to dinner all together”

“That okay to me”

“Then it’s settled” they looked at each other smiling

After a few more minutes they arrived to her house. She got out from the car and angered her house thinking to the night that has just passed.


	3. What about us

Clarke woke up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She got dressed and went down to have breakfast with her mother. 

“Hi mum”  
“Good morning sweetheart” 

They sat and started eating. When they finished Clarke took her bag and headed to the door.

“Ah, mum?”  
“Yes?”  
“Tonight we’ll go out to dinner with Marcus, Bell and O.”

As soon as she splat it out she went out not giving her mum the time to answer back.  
Marcus woke up and went to the bathroom. As soon as he was ready he went down to prepare a cup of coffee. When he arrived in the kitchen he found a note from Bell.

<< Hi dad. Tonight we’ll go out for dinner with Clarke and Abby. Wear something elegant. -Bell >>

He was confused for that. When he finished his coffee he called Bellamy to have some explanations.

“Hi dad”  
“What’s that thing about the dinner?”  
“We go out with them, that’s all”  
“Yes, but why?!”  
“I can’t talk now, I’m driving” Bellamy hanged up quickly and that confused him even more.

He took his things and went out to his car leaving that for later. He arrived at the hospital and went inside heading to his ambulatory and he found Clarke there. He tried to ask her something too.

“You know, it’s been a long time ago since the last time we went out together, that’s all”  
“Why now?”  
“I don’t know, it just came to our mind last night.”

They went back working. When it was time for them to have the lunch break Clarke went out and disappeared so that he wouldn’t ask her anything more. He went to the hospital canteen and he saw Abby. He went to take his lunch when she approached him.

“Was it your idea to go out to dinner tonight?” she asked him  
“No, it was Bell, O. and Clarke idea”  
“Oh, okay” she said confused and leaving him alone to sat back on her table

At the end of the shift Clarke went home taking the bus so that her mother wouldn’t ask her something more, but she knew Abby would have full her with questions as soon as she would have arrived home.

Bellamy exited the university and went to his car calling Octavia.

“Hey bro”  
“Hey O. So do I have to pick you up from Lincoln or does he bring you to the restaurant?” he asked her  
“Lincoln will bring me there, we just need the name of the restaurant”  
“’Big Night’” he answered 

They greeted and he started the car driving home. When he entered the door he found his father standing next to the kitchen like he was waiting for Bellamy.

“Hi dad”  
“Explain” Marcus said lifting up one of his eyebrows  
“About what?” he said innocently  
“Tonight”  
“We wanted to go out together so we organised it”  
“Without asking us anything”  
“We’re not children anymore” Bellamy went upstairs  
“We’re not done” he said following him  
“Yes we are because we have to prepare or do you want to do a shitty figure again?” he closed his bedroom’s door.

Marcus was standing in front of it. He passed a hand between his hair and went to his room to get ready. He dressed with an elegant grey suit. He exited his room and went downstairs waiting for Bellamy. When both of them were ready they went to the car and Bellamy sat on the driver seat. He started the engine. When they arrived at the restaurant they parked and went inside. Right after them Octavia arrived and sat next to Bellamy. After some minutes Abby and Clarke arrived too. Marcus was starting to look shaken and started moving on his chair: she was wearing a really elegant dress and she was beautiful.   
Before they sat at the table he drank some wine, then, chuckling, he said: “Hi”

“Hi” they sat too   
“How are you?” Abby asked  
“Fine” Marcus, Bellamy and Octavia answered together   
“And you?” Marcus asked  
“Fine too”

An embarrassing atmosphere was creating between them. Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia started to talk trying to reduce this tension. A waiter came and they ordered. When he left all of them started to talk even if between Abby and Marcus there wasn’t a real conversation, they exchanged only some essential word. Their plates arrived and they started eating commenting how was what they ordered. 

“This steak is fantastic” Abby said  
“My dad can cook them like that too, in fact they are my favourite” Octavia said  
“Really?” Abby asked and giving him a quick look  
“Yes” Bellamy responded  
“He’s a really good cooker” Octavia added  
“I just know how to cook a few things” Marcus said looking at his plate and blushing a little bit  
“Don’t listen to him, he knows how to cook quite everything” Octavia said and Abby chuckled  
“If you know how to cook spaghetti carbonara then you win a lot of points with us” Clarke said

They went on speaking about cooking and other stuffs. At the end of the dinner Marcus paid for all of them, al though Abby insisted to pay for her and Clarke, but she didn’t win. They exited the restaurant and went to the downtown to do a walk. Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia tried to give them space walking in front of them and trying to leave them behind, but they weren’t talking. They came up with an idea.

“We’re going to take ice-creams, would you wait for us here?” Bellamy asked  
“Ahm, okay” Marcus said and Abby just nodded.

They left and went in to an ice-cream parlour. They left them quickly, but as soon as they were out of sight they were slower so that their parents would have had more time to talk. 

At first none of them was talking. Marcus was looking around and Abby was looking at her feet. 

“So, how was your day?” he asked to break the ice   
“Quite well, today it wasn’t too hard.” She answered “What about yours?”  
“Quite well, too”  
“How’s Clarke going?” she asked  
“She’s very good at what she does, she’s born for it”

Finally the tension was gone and they kept on talking until Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia were back, who were relived seeing them talking. They walked a little bit more waiting the guys to finish their ice-creams. When they did they all headed to their car, which were at the restaurant. They said goodbye to each other and get in their own cars. They got home smiling and commenting on how the night was.

Clarke and Abby, before going home, stopped at ‘Eligius’ so that Abby could take her car.

The next day Bellamy woke up later than his usual because for that day the professor delated the lesson for personal issues. He went down still in his pyjama and made himself a cup of coffee. He decided to study a little bit for the exam. At noon he decided to call Clarke to discuss about the way their idea succeeded. 

“Hey” she said answering  
“Hey, how’s your day going?” Bellamy asked  
“Really good, no severe patient for now. What about yours? Shouldn’t you be at the Campus now?”  
“No lessons today, my professor is at home. I wanted to check on how are our parents”  
“They’re good, they’re even sitting at the same table right now.”  
“Wow!” he said surprised “I thought they would have talked again, but sitting together at lunch, I didn’t expect that”  
“Yeah, I’m a little bit surprised too, but they have never been normal”  
“Yes, you’re right” they laughed together “Ahm, are you busy tonight?”  
“Completely free, why?”  
“What do you say about going to the beach, we last went there a long time ago” he said  
“It’s been three years.” She smiled at the memory “Why not. What time?”  
“At 8:30 at our spot?” he suggested  
“Okay, see you there”

Marcus and Abby were talking about their day so far. When they finished their lunch, they stayed in the canteen, which wasn’t usual for either of them, talking.

“How are O. and Bell dealing with the divorce?” she asked insecure if he wanted to talk about that  
“They are sad of course, but they are dealing quite good with it.”  
“I’m happy for that” she said smiling “I’m not happy for the divorce, I’m happy that they are okay” she said shaking her head and bubbling trying to fix her mistake  
“Yeah, I got it” he answered smiling   
“Okay” she smiled back

Their lunch break ended and they greeted. They went back to their ambulatories waiting for the day to end. 

At 4p.m. Abby visited a patient but she wasn’t sure about her diagnosis, so she decided to ask Marcus if he agreed with her. She went to his ambulatory and knocked on the door hoping he and Clarke weren’t busy. Fortunately they weren’t. She told him about her patient’s dieses and her diagnosis. 

“I need to see him” he said “Is it okay for you if I live you for five minutes?” he asked Clarke  
“Don’t worry, if anything happens I’ll call you” she answered

Abby and Marcus exited his ambulatory and headed to hers. When they entered he visited him and his came up with her same diagnosis. She thanked him and when he left she wrote the prescription for the drugs her patient had to buy. After three more hours her shift ended. She went to Marcus’s ambulatory to greet Clarke and then went home. After half an hour Clarke arrived too.

“What are you doing at home so early?” she asked her daughter  
“I have to go to the beach with Bell so I asked Marcus if I could leave sooner today and he accepted” she explained  
“Are you going out to bring back your tradition?”   
“Yeah, it’s been a long time and we just want to go back to it”

Clarke went to her bedroom and then to the bathroom to take a quick shower and then she went back down and ate the dinner with her mum. As soon as she finished it she took her bag and went out to take her car. She started the engine and headed to the beach. She parked and went to their spot. It was the most quite spot of the beach. They could spend hours just sitting there without speaking and looking at the sea and at its waves. It was so relaxing. When she got there she found him already sitting there. She tried to be as noiseless as she could to spook him.

“I know you are coming” he said without turning his head  
“Oh c’mon! You’re not funny!” she said sitting next to him  
“I’m always funny” he said smiling and giving her a light push with his shoulder

She smiled back and they both went back to look at the sea. After some time she laid her head on his shoulder. He looked at her with a bright smile on his face. He thought about how much she was beautiful just standing there. He frowned at his own thought. Yes, he has always thought she was beautiful but that time she seemed even more beautiful to him. He lightly shook his head and went back to look at the sea laying his head on hers. 

He felt her shiver.

“Are you cold?” he asked  
“Just a little bit” she answered and he started moving taking his jacket off  
“No Bell, there’s no need.”  
“I want to give it to you”  
“But you’ll be cold” she said continuing complaining  
“Don’t worry for me, I like cold” 

He put his jacket on her shoulders and she murmured a light ‘thank you’. He put his arm on her shoulders too making her head lay back on his shoulder. She closed her eyes enjoying that warm sensation. After some more time they decided that they had to go home if the next day they didn’t want to be tired as hell. He carried her to her car and she gave him back his jacket. They said goodbye to each other and headed to their own homes. 

He arrived and entered smiling.

“What’s that smile on your face Bell?” Octavia asked from the couch  
“Nothing”   
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes” he said exhausted  
“How did it go with your and Clarke old tradition?” Marcus asked coming out from the kitchen  
“Aha! I caught you bro, that’s why you were smiling!”  
“O. stop it.” he rolled his eyes than looked at his father “Just like old times, dad”  
“I’m glad you wanted to start it again” he smiled at him

Bellamy went to his room and changed himself. He went to bed thinking at that night.


	4. Night Changes

Bellamy was heading to his car with his duffle. He had a baseball match. He loved that sport, but it was really exhausting some times. This time was one of those, the other team was really strong, but at the end they won. He took a shower in the changing room and now he was going home to pick up Octavia and then they'll pick up Marcus and go out to dinner. He started the car and drove home waiting for his sister inside.   
   
"Hey, how did the match go?" She said.   
   
"It was hard, but we won" he answered starting driving to the hospital. When they arrived, they got out the car and entered the building waiting for Marcus. He arrived with Clarke.   
   
"Hey guys" Clarke greeted them "You seem tired" she noticed looking at Bellamy   
   
"Yeah, I am, a little bit. I've just come home from a baseball match" he answered   
   
"Did you win?" Marcus asked and Bellamy nodded "When is the next one?"   
   
"Next Sunday"   
   
"Good, I'll come" Marcus announced   
   
"Do you want to come too?" Bellamy asked Clarke   
   
"Yeah, why not. I can ask mum to come too"   
   
"Yeah, perfect"   
   
They said goodbye to each other and Bellamy, Marcus and Octavia headed to Bellamy's car. They chatted until they arrived at the restaurant. They ordered their usual plates.   
   
"So, what's between you and Clarke?" Marcus asked   
   
"Nothing" Bellamy answered quickly   
   
"Are you sure?" Octavia said mocking him   
   
"Yes, O. we're friends"   
   
"It's just that there is this 'complicity' between the two of you" Marcus said   
   
"Like between you and Abby" Octavia said   
   
"What?"   
   
"Clarke is also my best friend. She told me that now you're like bread and butter"   
   
"We're friends and we work together, it's obvious we see each other a lot" Marcus defended himself   
   
After a little bit more of teasing and laughing they changed the subject and finished their night.   
   
   
Clarke arrived home and put down her bag. She went into the kitchen and found her mother cooking   
   
"Hi mum"   
   
"Hi Clarke. How was your day?"   
   
"Normal. Yours?"   
   
"I had three patients with bad diseases, but it was okay"   
   
"Good"   
   
Abby put the plates on the table and they started to eat.   
   
"Mum, Bellamy asked me to go to his baseball match next Sunday. Marcus and O. will be there, do you want to come too?"   
   
"Yeah, I haven't been to one of his matches in ages!"   
   
"It's been a long time"   
   
They finished dinner and cleaned up the table. They went in the living room to watch the episodes of their favourite TV show.   
   
The next day Abby during the lunch break sat as usual with Marcus. They started chatting of different things until a question came up to Abby's mind.   
   
"Clarke told me about the match, but she didn't tell me the time"   
   
"It's at 5 and we play in a stadium which is 20 minutes away"   
   
"Okay"   
   
Marcus hesitated a few minutes and then he said "If you don't mind you and Clarke could come with us in the same car so you won't drive at night"   
   
"Yeah, it's fine, thanks" Abby hesitated too   
   
They went on talking until their lunch break finished.   
   
   
It was the match day. Bellamy was preparing his duffle when his phone rang, it was Clarke.   
   
"Hi Princess" he greeted her   
   
"Don't start with it you too, Murphy is enough" she rolled her eyes even if he couldn't see her   
   
"Okay Princess" he said smiling and remarking it , she huffed   
   
"We want to know when will you arrive to pick us up so that we can get ready in time"    
   
"I'll get there in 30 minutes" he answered   
   
"Okay, see you"   
   
"Bye" he hanged up.   
   
As soon as Clarke put down the phone she heard her mother calling her. She went to her mother's room.   
   
"What's up mum?" She said leaning against the doorway   
   
"What are you going to wear?" Abby asked her   
   
"A t-shirt and a pair of jeans. What about you?"   
   
"I don't know" she looked agitated at her daughter's eyes "I think I'm going to where a blouse and a pair of jeans"   
   
"Is everything okay?" Clarke asked her mum confused for her behaviour   
   
"Yeah, I'm totally fine, why?"   
   
"You look agitated"   
   
"What? No"   
   
"Okay" she went back to her bedroom "Mum they will be there in.." She looked at her watch before talking "...25 minutes"    
   
They finished preparing and went down waiting for Bellamy, Marcus and Octavia to pick them up. When they arrived they get in the car and headed to the stadium. As soon as they arrived Bellamy went to the changing room and the other went to the terraces. They found Lincoln, Murphy and Raven too. Abby and Marcus decided to live the young ones alone and go to sit somewhere else.   
   
"I missed coming here with the guys to assist to one of Bellamy's matches" Marcus announced looking around   
   
"When was the last time you came here?" Abby asked him   
   
"More than two years ago I think. For everything that was going on between Callie and me and Jaha's sickness I couldn't come here" he answered   
   
"I think I last came to watch one of Bell's match like four years ago" Abby commented   
   
"Why you stopped coming?"   
   
"I don't know, I don't think I have a good excuse" she giggled   
   
They heard that the match was starting so they focused on the field. At every point made by Bellamy's team his friends clapped and when he was the one doing them they even stood up and Murphy whistled. Every time it happened Bellamy looked at their way and shook his head smiling.   
   
"Hey guys, when do we do another bowling and karaoke night?" Murphy asked    
   
"What do you say about Friday night?" Lincoln proposed and everyone agreed   
   
"We should do a challenge between the couple that receives more applause at the karaoke. What do you think?" Raven asked   
   
"Couple?" Clarke looked at her inclining her head   
   
"Yeah, O. and Lincoln, you and Bell and Murphy and me, for my bad luck" Raven explained   
   
"I don't think we'll make Bell sing ever again" O. said laughing and everyone started laughing with her   
   
"Then Clarke will have to convince him" Murphy said   
   
"Why me?"   
   
"Because you're the only one he'll listen to" Raven pointed out   
   
"I don't think so, I won't convince him if he doesn't want to"   
   
The match finished and Abby and Marcus went out from the stadium waiting for the others. They discussed about the match and the sport. Abby received a message from Clarke.   
   
"Clarke just texted me that they're going to wait for Bellamy before coming out" she referred the text to Marcus   
   
"We can wait for them at the bar" he suggested   
   
"Yeah, why not" she said and they headed there   
   
They entered the local and sat at a table next to the window so that they would see their sons exiting the building. They ordered coffee and Abby ordered a pastry too.   
   
"We should restart doing this more often" Marcus stated   
   
"Absolutely" Abby agreed "At least on Sunday since it's our only day free that matches with Bell's match" she added   
   
"Yeah, exactly"    
   
Their coffees and Abby's pastry arrived and they talked until they saw a group of six people coming out and recognised them. Marcus paid insisting on it a little bit with Abby. They went out and headed to where the boys were. The first ones to live have been Murphy and Raven.    
   
"They apparently have a date which isn't a real date but they just go out as friends" Lincoln explained   
   
"I told you that those two would end up together" Octavia said and everyone laughed   
   
"We're going to the mall" Lincoln announced indicating Octavia and him.   
   
They said goodbye to each other and after Octavia and Lincoln went away they headed to Bellamy's car. They get in and he started the engine but he didn't start driving   
   
"I was thinking about going to the park near the dock. What do you say?" Bellamy asked and everyone agreed.   
   
He then started to drive to the park. When they got there he parked the car and they headed together inside. They walked around a little bit until Clarke found the shooting gallery and took Bellamy's arm and run with him there.    
   
"I challenge you" she said and paid for her turn   
   
"Show me your best" he responded smiling   
   
Behind them Abby and Marcus were reaching them slowly.   
   
"It's like old times, when we used to come here when the guys were younger" he said smiling at the memory   
   
"You and Jake talking about every kind of sport, and Callie and me chasing our children everywhere" she giggled   
   
"Yeah, I remember" he laughed with her   
She took his arm and leaned her head on it. He looked at her smiling. Meanwhile Bellamy won Clarke's challenge and the carny made him choose between some giant stuffed animals. He chose a medium sized white bear and gave it to her. They came back to their parents and went on walking. At a certain point they found the field to play baseball.    
   
"Hey, what do you say if we play at that?" Marcus asked   
   
"I don't know how to play" Abby answered   
   
"Me neither" Clarke added   
   
"We know how to play so we can teach you" Marcus responded to them   
   
Abby and Clarke looked at each other and agreed on doing that. They went to two filed and divided themselves: Abby went with Marcus and Clarke with Bellamy. They put the helmets on. Clarke and Abby hold the patters and Bellamy and Marcus reached them from behind and helped them. They were having a lot of fun.    
   
Marcus and Abby were really close, she felt his breath on her neck. It distracted her from the ball that was arriving and it hit the net right next to her. The sound woke up both and they separated embarrassed.   
   
"Ahm...it seems like you understood the play" Marcus said scratching the back of his neck.   
   
"Yeah, I got it" she responded giving him a little smile and turning away right after   
   
Bellamy was whispering to Clarke what she had to do and accompanied her during the movements. She made a point and turned herself facing him and jumped throwing her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist.   
   
"I made a point!" She screamed   
   
"Yeah" he laughed and put her down   
   
Their time finished and they headed outside.   
   
"Thank you" Clarke said kissing his cheek   
   
Abby and Marcus joined them still a little bit embarrassed. They decided to walk a little bit more. After two more hours they exited the park and headed to Bellamy's car. They got in and he started the engine. He drove to Griffin's house and there they said goodbye to each other. He then drove to his house.    
   
The four of them were smiling remembering the day that they had just passed. Clarke put the bear on the armchair next to her bed. 


	5. Perfect

Clarke was preparing to go home when she received a call from Raven.   
   
"Hey Raven, what's up?"   
   
"Hi Clarke. I don't remember if tomorrow we're meeting at 9 or 9:30"   
   
"We agreed on 9" Clarke answered   
   
"Okay, thank you"    
   
They hanged up and Clarke shook her head. She was thinking that Raven was really forgetful since they agreed on the time only two days before. She took her things and went home. As usual, when she arrived her mum was cooking.   
   
"Mum?" She called her   
   
"Yes sweetheart?" Abby responded   
   
"Tomorrow I'll go out with the delinquents. We're going at the Karaoke bar."   
   
"At what time?"   
   
"At 9"   
   
"Okay, do you eat at home or out with them?" Abby asked   
   
"At home"   
   
Abby finished cooking and they starting eating. They chatted a little bit about their days and then they went to the living room.   
   
"I think I'll go to bed. I'm quite sleepy right now" Abby announced standing up from the sofa   
   
"Right after you, mum" Clarke responded and they went to bed.   
   
 

Bellamy was coming home after he went out to dinner with his teammates. He entered his house and found his father on the couch watching the TV.   
   
"Hi dad"    
   
"Hey buddy, how was the dinner?"   
   
"It was good. Did O. tell you about tomorrow night?" Bellamy asked his father   
   
"No, what about tomorrow?" Marcus looked at his son confused   
   
"We're going to the Karaoke bar with the delinquents" he answered   
   
"Okay. I still have to understand why you call yourselves the delinquents"   
   
"It's a long story dad" they both giggled "I'll go to bed. Good night"   
   
"Good night buddy"   
   
Bellamy went to his bedroom and after some minutes he heard someone climbing the stairs and he imagined it was his father since he seemed pretty tired.   
   
 

The next day Marcus arrived at the hospital and went to the coffee shop finding Abby. He took his coffee and went to sit with her.   
   
"Good morning Abby"   
   
"Good morning Marcus. How are you?"   
   
"Fine, you?"   
   
"Me too. Do you know about the plans of the guys for tonight, right?" She asked him   
   
"Yes, I do, why?"   
   
"I was thinking that maybe we could have dinner at my place with the guys and their parents before they go to the Karaoke bar" she said   
   
"It's a good idea. If you want I can tell it to Clarke when I go to the ambulatory" he offered   
   
"Don't worry, I'll tell her during the lunch break"   
   
They spent some more minutes talking and then they went to their ambulatories to start their days.   
   
 

At lunch Abby went to Clarke to talk to her about her idea.   
   
"Hey Clarke" she greeted her   
   
"Hi mum"   
   
"I'd like to propose you an idea"   
   
"Yeah, tell me"   
   
"Is it okay for you if tonight before you go to the Karaoke bar your friends and their parents come to our house and we have dinner together?"    
   
"I think so, I don't have any problem" Clarke answered   
   
"Perfect, I'll see you later"   
   
"See you later"   
   
Abby went back to the table where Marcus and she sat.   
   
 

Meanwhile Abby was talking to Clarke, Marcus called Bellamy.   
   
"Hey dad, is everything okay?" His son responded   
   
"Yes, I just wanted to ask you something"   
   
"Tell me"   
   
"Abby and I were thinking, if it is okay for you and O., that before you go to the Karaoke bar we could have dinner all together with your friends and their parents at Abby's" Marcus announced   
   
"I think it's a good idea, what does O. think about it?"   
   
"I still have to ask her, but I think she will agree too"   
   
"I think so too, if you want I can ask her since you'll have to go back to work in a while"   
   
"Okay, let me know"   
   
"Yeah" they said goodbye to each other   
   
He put his phone back in his pocket and saw Abby coming back.   
   
"Clarke is okay with that"   
   
"So it's Bellamy, he said he'll ask his sister and then he'll let me know"   
   
"Perfect"   
   
"At what time?" Marcus asked Abby    
   
"Since they'll go to the bar at 9, is it okay at 7:30?" Abby proposed   
   
"It's perfect. I'll tell Clarke we'll finish the shift earlier" they chuckled   
   
They finished their lunch break and went back to work. Marcus received a text from Bellamy, which said that Octavia agreed too. He then warned Clarke about the change of the end of their shift. Abby called Murphy's mother, Raven's mother and Lincoln's father to tell them her idea.   
   
 

Marcus drove to Abby's house. He parked next to her car. Bellamy, Octavia and he got out from the car and headed to the door. He was carrying a bottle of wine and passing nervously his hand between his hair. He was wearing a not too elegant suit. Octavia rang the bell and Abby opened the door.   
   
"Hi guys" she greeted them   
   
"Hi Abby" Bellamy and Octavia said and then she let them in   
   
"They're in the living room" she informed them and they headed there "You brought a bottle of wine" she commented turning to Marcus and letting him in too   
   
"Yeah, I thought it was a good idea to not show up with my hands empty" they headed to the kitchen "Do the others have to arrive?" He asked since no one else was in there   
   
"No, they couldn't come. Only the guys came. We'll be two grumpy old people with a lot of excited young people"   
   
Abby and Marcus set up the table and called the guys when the dinner was ready. Everyone went to the dining room and took a seat. Raven sat as head in front of Abby. At Raven's left was sitting Murphy, in front of him was sitting Lincoln. At Lincoln's right was sitting Octavia with Bellamy in front of her. At his left was sitting Clarke and in front of her was sitting Marcus. Abby was looking at Marcus in a strange way but he didn't noticed. Clarke, on the other hand, saw her mum and called her.   
   
"Mum?" Abby, who was lost in her thoughts, turned to her giving her attention "Can you pass me the water?"    
   
"Sure" she took the bottle and gave it to Clarke   
   
Marcus was sitting on a chair, which used to be empty since Jake died. Abby was feeling like the chair was empty because of his absence but at the same time his chair wasn't that empty anymore.   
   
The dinner went on between giggles, chatting and stories from when they were kids. Most of them were told by Marcus and Abby, who were embarrassing Clarke, Octavia and Bellamy. Suddenly Callie's name came up during one of Bellamy's stories. Abby brought her gaze to Marcus and she noticed he was a little bit upset. She put a hand on his one under the table and gave him a little squeeze.    
   
At 8:45p.m. Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Lincoln and Murphy stood up from the table and said goodbye to Marcus and Abby. They went outside and got on their car: Clarke and Octavia were with Bellamy and Lincoln and Raven were with Murphy.   
   
Bellamy started driving to the Karaoke bar with Clarke on the passenger seat next to him and Octavia on the ones behind. They arrived and parked next to Murphy's car. They got off and went to the entrance of the bar finding the other waiting for them. They then entered the building and sat on the same table they sat the last time.   
   
"Who sings first?" Raven asked   
   
"Lincoln and I" Octavia announced standing up and taking Lincoln's hand making him stand up too   
   
They went on the stage and sang 'Warriors'. After them Murphy and Raven sang 'I hate you, I love you'. Octavia then stood up again and brought Clarke and Raven on the stage to sing 'Havana'.    
   
"I'm going to take some more drinks" Bellamy said standing up and heading to the bar 

   
   
Marcus and Abby cleaned up the table.   
   
"Since you can't go home because Bell has your car, we could use a drink of the wine you brought" Abby suggested   
   
"Okay" he said grabbing the bottle while she was grabbing the glasses   
   
She led him to the living room and sat on the sofa putting the glasses on the coffee table. He opened the bottle and poured the wine. Abby switched on the TV and while she was looking for something nice to watch she stopped on a channel where there was her favourite film: 'P.S. I love you'   
   
"Oh, that's my favourite film" he commented and she looked at him for a while "What?" He asked confused noticing her look   
   
"Nothing, it's just... It's just that it's my favourite film too" she said smiling nostalgically   
   
He sat next to her and they started watching the movie. Suddenly he heard a sob coming from Abby. He turned himself and saw her crying.   
   
"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her starting worrying   
   
"Nothing" she said wiping away her tears    
   
"When someone cries there's always something wrong" he responded   
   
"It's nothing" she repeated smiling sadly at him   
   
"It's not" he insisted and she seemed like she was thinking about it   
   
"It's just..." She started but stopped because of the memories coming to her mind "...I used to watch it with Jake" she explained   
   
"I see" he said and took her from her shoulders turning her to face him "Hey look at me" she lied her eyes on his "Jake is a part of who you are"   
   
She looked at him for a while and then she leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her embracing her in a tight hug.    
   
 

"Only one couple is missing" Octavia said looking at Clarke   
   
"He'll never sing again O." Clarke answered   
   
"Oh, c'mon" Raven said "He's a really good singer"    
   
Octavia then made to Clarke her puppy eyes "Can you convince him?"   
   
"I can't convince him, if he doesn't want to" Clarke answered   
   
"Yes, you can" Murphy commented and Clarke looked at him lifting one eyebrow    
   
"How do you know?" She asked    
   
"We know" Raven answered for everyone "At least try, please"   
   
"Okay, I'll try, but I cannot guarantee you nothing"   
   
They changed the subject waiting for Bellamy to come back with the drinks. He arrived and sat on his chair.   
   
"There's no need for you to sit, bro" Octavia commented   
   
"What? Why?" He looked at her confused   
   
"Because" she said creating a little bit of suspense and making him even more confused "you and Clarke are going to sing"   
   
"What?" He repeated frowning "Absolutely not" he said and the other turned themselves to Clarke waiting for her to convince him   
   
"C'mon Bell, let's make those delinquents happy" she said standing up   
   
"I'm not going to sing ever again" he announced and Clarke made the puppy eyes like Octavia did with her "No. You're not going to convince me"   
   
"Please" she said intensifying her gaze    
   
He shook his head and looked away. She made the sad puppy eyes. He gave her a quick gaze and at the end he agreed and followed a jumping Clarke to the stage.   
   
"They'll end up together" Octavia and Raven commented at the same time, they looked at each other and laughed   
   
Bellamy and Clarke decided to sing 'Sunday morning'.   
   
 

"I always cry during this scene" Marcus said but he wasn't receiving any answer   
   
He looked at Abby and found her asleep. He made himself comfortable on the couch. Abby woke up a little bit disoriented.   
   
"I didn't want to wake you up" he said apologizing   
   
"Don’t' worry" she responded standing up and heading to the kitchen   
   
He thought she wanted to leave so he sat like before. She then came back and sat next to him repositioning her head on his shoulder.    
   
"Are you cold?" She asked him    
   
"No, it's perfect" he answered looking at her smiling   
   
"Can I ask you a question?"   
   
"Sure" he responded getting more comfortable on the couch like he did before   
   
"How was your relation with Callie?" She asked curiously   
   
"We have never been really on the same page. We had problems that you never had with Jake."   
   
"No, we never had problems. I still feel his absence, but I understood that I have to move on. It's what he would have wanted for me." She said wiping away some tears that had escaped her eyes   
   
He cupped one of her cheek with his hand and wiped away the remaining tears. She smiled at him and got herself more comfortable against his shoulder. He kissed her head and they turned back to the TV. Abby started thinking, from that moment, about the sensation of his beard on her skin. Meanwhile Marcus was thinking of the same thing, he passed one of his hand in his hair and his curl fell on Abby's head. She felt it so she moved it.   
   
"Sorry" he apologised   
   
"Don't worry" she said combing his hair with her hand and he smiled at her softly   
   
She lost herself in her thoughts while putting his curl back and looking at the details of his face. He was looking at the TV feeling her gaze on him and feeling his eyelids becoming heavier at every time she passed her hand on his hair. She then turned herself back to the TV and he turned himself looking at her. He put his arm around her and she got closer to him.    
   
"Do you want a glass of water?" She asked him   
   
"No, I'm good, thank you" he didn't want her to go away   
   
He, knowing that this moment wouldn't have lasted forever, moved her hair to one of her sides and caressed her face with his fingers. She turned herself facing him and they looked at each other noticing every detail in each other's face. Suddenly it felt like there was nothing around them, there were just them. He moved forward cupping her face with both of his hands. He was looking at her lips. He leaned down and close the distance between them kissing her softly. She closed her eyes. He realised what he was doing and moved away from her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Suddenly she was the one closing the distance between them. She passed one of her hand between his hair grabbing them gently and passed the other one on his beard.    
   
  

They started singing even if Bellamy was still nervous. Clarke took his hand to calm him down. They smiled for the whole song. At the end their friends applauded making Bellamy feel embarrassed. They then went all on the stage and sang 'The Rhythm of the Night'.    
   
"Where are you going?" Clarke asked Bellamy because she saw him heading down the stage   
   
"I'm done singing" he answered chuckling   
   
"Nope, you're not" she took his hand again and brought him near the other and they started to sing together   
   
They were having a lot of fun. They finished the song and went down the stage.    
   
"You're going to pay for this Princess" he said while he was hugging her from behind, they then sat at the table   
   
 

They remained at the bar for two more hours between chatting and singing, of course Bellamy didn't sing again. They decided it was time to go home and said goodbye to each other once they got to their car. Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia got in the car and headed to Griffin's house. They arrived and entered the building finding their parents on the sofa looking at the TV, when they got closer they found out they were asleep.   
   
"My father can never stay awake until midnight, he's always tired, and I guess your mother is too" Bellamy commented   
   
"Yes, they work a lot" Clarke responded and they woke them up   
   
Marcus and Abby woke up finding Bellamy, Octavia and Clarke looking at them.   
   
"Hi guys" Marcus greeted them   
   
"Hi" Abby said   
   
"What have you done?" Clarke asked her mother   
   
"We watched a film and drank a glass of wine, but it's not what you're thinking, it didn't go like that night" Abby answered   
   
"Okay, I believe you" she said looking at them    
   
"Speaking of, do you want some of the cake that remained?" Abby asked looking at Marcus with complicity   
   
"I do" he answered understanding what was going on   
   
They headed to the kitchen and she packed a piece of the cake quickly.   
   
"When will I get to see you again?" She asked   
   
"Tomorrow I have the night shift, so we can have dinner together" he proposed   
   
"Sure" she answered and he gave her a peck on her lips "Good night" she said and did the same thing on his lips   
   
"Good night" 


	6. Better Place

For the whole day Abby thought about what to wear that night. She needed something that was elegant, but not too much if she wanted Clarke to believe her lie. She was going to tell her that there had been an emergency at the hospital. She was feeling very anxious. She finished her shift and headed home. She found Clarke on the sofa watching the TV. 

"Hi Clarke" 

"Hi mum" 

She went upstairs and took a shower, then she got ready. She stand in front of the wardrobe trying to decide what to wear. She then decided to wear a dress and that she would have changed her lie into something different. She wore the blue dress that arrived to her knees.  
She went downstairs and went to talk to Clarke. 

"Clarke?" 

"Yes, mum?" She answered turning to Abby "Where are you going?" She asked frowning 

"That's what I wanted to tell you. I'm going out to dinner with some friends" se announced 

"Oh, okay" 

"What are you going to do?" Abby asked her daughter 

"I think I'll call Bell or the hole delinquents and hang out with them" Clarke answered 

"Okay, have fun" Abby said heading out after giving her daughter a kiss on her forehead 

"You too" 

 

Marcus climbed down the stairs and went into the kitchen. 

"Hey buddy" he greeted Bellamy, who was sitting at the table writing something 

"Hi dad" 

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" Marcus asked his son 

"Yes" 

He prepared the hot drink and sat next to Bellamy 

"What are you doing?" Marcus asked curiously 

"Just revising some things" he answered 

"Have you got an exam?" 

"I have one in a month but I want to anticipate" 

"You really are anticipating your study" Marcus said laughing 

He pretended to receive a call from the hospital. He went into the living room. He hoped his son would believe to his lie. He was really anxious. He returned into the kitchen. 

"I have to go, there has been an emergency and they need me there now" he announced to his son 

"Okay, don't worry dad" 

Marcus went upstairs and changed into a pair of black jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket, which is the one his mother gave him with his initials on the pocket. He then went down and exited his house trying to not be seen from Bellamy. He took his car and drove to Abby's house. 

She texted him saying he should pick her up at the crossing so Clarke won't suspect a thing. On the radio was passing a song that made him remember what happened last night. He raised the volume. He smiled at the memory of her lips on his. They were soft. He passed one of his hands in his hair. 

He pulled over and saw her arriving. She was gorgeous. He got off of his car and buttoned up one of his jacket's button and his smile grew higher. 

She stopped in front of him and smiled, too. He lowered himself and kissed her gently. They separated and he opened her door. They got in and he started the car and drove to the restaurant. He grabbed her hand and kept it in his while driving. 

"Where are we going?" She asked 

"It's a surprise" he answered 

"Oh, c'mon" she looked at him trying to convince him 

"Nope" he said shaking his head 

"Mean" she said with a childish voice making him smile. 

 

Clarke lied down on the couch changing channel trying to find something to watch, but there was nothing. She was getting bored so she decided to call Bellamy. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi Bell" 

"Hey, what's up?" 

"Nothing, literally" she answered huffing and he laughed "I was thinking" she started creating suspense 

"I'm scared when you start like this" he said 

"Hey!" She giggled "What about going to the beach?" 

"It's really cold tonight and I know you'll shiver the hole time because I know you" 

"But I'm bored" she complained 

"Shouldn't you start the shift with my father?" He asked 

"He gave me the night free" she answered 

"Oh, okay" 

"What do you suggest?" She asked 

"Ahm..." He thought for some seconds "What about watching a film and eating candies, marshmallows and pop corns?" 

"I'm in" she answered quickly 

"By me at 8:00?" 

"Isn't your dad still at home?" She asked confused 

"He had to leave earlier because there was an emergency" 

"Okay. I'll be right there" 

They hanged up and she went upstairs to change into a comfortable tracksuit. She took her bag and headed out getting in her car and she started driving to Bellamy's house. Before she got there she stopped at the supermarket to buy some candies. When she arrived she rang the bell keeping the bags in front of her face. 

 

"What did you say to Clarke?" Marcus asked Abby curiously 

"I told her I was going out to dinner with old friends. Luckily she believed me" she answered 

"Why luckily?" 

"Because it's been a long time since I last went out with them" 

"Oh" 

"And you? What did you say to Bellamy?" She asked this time 

"I told him I had an emergency at the hospital" he answered 

"I was going to say the same thing to Clarke, but then I changed my mind" they giggled 

After ten more minutes they arrived at a restaurant. At its sight Abby was lost for words: it was beyond words. He parked the car and they entered the building. She was fascinate. 

"This place is.." She started "wow" she looked around her 

"It is" 

He talked to the receptionist for their reservation. The hostess guided them to their table and gave them the menus. She started reading the name of the meals. 

"This place is too much" she commented looking at him 

"Don't worry about that" he said and they got back to their menus 

When the waiter arrived they ordered. One of the plates was the same plate she made the day before. When it arrived, they started joking about it. 

"It's not good as yours" Marcus said 

"I don't think so" she said "Out of the jokes, it is really good" she commented 

"But yours is made at home, that's what makes it better" he smiled and she smiled too 

When they finished their plates, they stared at each other. He looked at her hand on the table and then covered it with his. She smiled brighter at him and he started to caress the back of her hand. They were lost in each other eyes. Suddenly the moment was broken by the waiter, who came to take away their empty plates. They broke the connection between their hands and looked away. 

 

Bellamy opened the door and found Clarke holding the bags in front of her and giggling he took them and let her in. 

"Choose the film. I'm going to prepare the bowls" he said heading to the kitchen. 

Clarke put her bag down and started looking for a film. She was uncertain between 'The Imitation Game', 'Thor' and 'Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows'. When Bellamy brought the bowls in the living room, Clarke showed him the three DVDs. 

"Are you undecided?" She nodded to his question "Let's watch them all" 

"Yay" she said jumping like a child and making him laugh 

They started this kind of marathon watching the Sherlock's film. They sat on the floor in front of the couch with all the bowls surrounding them. She took the bowl with corns and put it on her lap. He tried to take some of them, but she moved it. 

"Hey! Share them!" He exclaimed giggling 

"My treasure" she said with Gollum's voice and they laughed. 

She then got closer and put the bowl on one of her leg and one of his. 

 

They finished their dinner and went to the cashier to pay. Abby didn't want Marcus to pay her part too. 

"Do not take your wallet out" he said to her 

"I want to pay my part, it's... it's too much" 

"I don't care. You won't pay" 

"But..." She started and he shook his head "Okay, I got it. There is no way to change your mind" she huffed 

Marcus paid and they went outside. They started to walk on the pavement and talk. 

"Would you like to eat ice-cream?" He asked 

"Only if I can pay this time. You've already done a lot tonight" 

"What? No gentleman would let his dame pay" 

"There's a first time for everything" she giggled and at the end she convinced him. 

They bought their ice-creams and headed to the beach. When they arrived they had just finished their ice-creams. Before they started to walk on the sand Abby took her shoes off. He took her hand and they started to walk hand in hand. They walked in a relaxing silence. They found a trunk and sat on it. She rested her head on his shoulder. 

"When do you start your shift?" she asked him 

"At 10. We still have an hour" he looked at her and smiled. 

 

When the film finished, they had finished the corns and were eating the chips. He stood up and changed the DVD. They watched 'The Imitation Game'. He sat next to her again and she laid her head on his shoulder. They commented the movies, like they used to. 

"Benedict Cumberbatch is so hot" she said "He's perfect" 

"I'm perfect" Bellamy said indicating himself 

"Not as much as he is" she said giggling 

"What?!" He looked at her "I'm really disappointed" she laughed louder at his comments. 

They then started watching 'Thor'. After a while Clarke felt her eyelids become heavier, but she tried to stay awake. He turned himself and saw her tiredness. 

"Do you want to finish it another time? I can take you home so you don't have to drive that tired" 

"No, I can resist" she smiled at him 

"At least let's seat on the couch" he suggested and they did it 

They sat on the sofa in the same position, with her head on his shoulder. They didn't see the end of the movie: they were both sleeping. 

 

Marcus felt Abby shiver. He took his jacket off and put it on her shoulder. 

"You didn't have to" she said laying her head on his shoulder again 

"You were shiver and I don't feel cold" he commented 

He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. 

"Thank you" she whispered 

He kissed her forehead. He separated a little. He moved his gaze from her eyes to her lips. She did the same and got closer staring back to his eyes. He closed the distance between them. She closed her eyes to savour better that moment. It was beautiful. He cupped her face with one of his hands. They separated and stared in each other eyes smiling. She kissed his chick and then turned to the sky looking at the stars. He looked up too. 

"When I was a little boy my father used to tell me the stories of how the stars had been discovered or the stories behind their names" he said remembering those days 

"They should have been really beautiful stories" she commented 

"Yes, they were" he smiled 

After half an hour of relaxing silence and some half an hour of relaxing silence and some comments by both of them they went back to his car. They got in and he started driving to her home. 

"You should leave me at the beginning of the block, just in case Clarke is home" she said and he agreed. 

They arrived at the crossing and he pulled over so that she could got off. Before leaving she pecked his lips and smiled. 

Abby walked home and entered her home. It was quite so she imagined Clarke was out. She went into the kitchen and found a note from her daughter, which confirmed her assumption. 

While she was climbing the stairs she realised she was still wearing Marcus jacket. She started panicking not knowing how to hide it from Clarke. She went in her room and opened the wardrobe looking for a place where to put it. At the end she decided to put it with Jake's jacket: Clarke wouldn't have given attention to that. 

 

When the next morning Marcus arrived home, he smiled at the scene in front of him. Clarke and Bellamy were sleeping on the couch. He remembered them doing movie nights when they were little kids and always arguing on which film to watch. He put away the DVDs and put a blanket on them. 

"Who knows what time they fell asleep" he said to himself. 

Marcus took his phone and sent a message to Abby warning her not to worry for Clarke. He went upstairs and had a shower. He then wore his pyjamas and went to bed. 

 

Bellamy woke up and felt a body next to his. He opened his eyes and saw Clarke. He thought she was really cute and smiled. He stood up and helped her lying down, trying not to wake her up. He went to the bathroom and when he came back she was still sleeping. He took a moment to look at her deeply.  
Clarke woke up and felt someone looking at her. Her eyes were half-closed and she saw Bellamy. 

"You're really creepy" she said with sleepy voice 

"Sorry" he blushed and scratched the back of his neck looking away 

She sat up and passed a hand over her eyes and yawned. 

"C'mon sleeping beauty, let's have breakfast at Starbucks" 

"I'm not beauty when I wake up, I'm just sleeping" she said "and" she raised her hand "I'm not dressed to go out" she indicated her tracksuit 

"Oh, c'mon, it's Sunday! And it's 9:30, everyone wakes up later" 

"You still haven't convinced me" 

"If you come, we'll go to the seaside every time you want and I'll buy you your favourite ice-cream" he looked at her with a raised eyebrow 

"You convinced me" she said standing up 

She took her bag and her jacket and he took the key of his car. They went out and got in his car. He drove to Starbucks. They arrived and entered going to the counter. 

"Two Frappuccino with caramel" Bellamy ordered 

"Do you want a pastry?" The bartender asked 

"A doughnut with chocolate icing" Clarke said 

"One with Nutella" Bellamy added 

They waited for their orders and looked for a seat. They sat next to a window. 

"I have a news for you" Bellamy said 

"What?" 

"I asked the hospital executive director if I could do my internship as a guard at the hospital since a friend of mine, who is a guard there, is injured and can't work, so I asked him if I could substitute for him and do my internship" he announced 

"Really?! And what did he answer?" She asked excitedly 

"He said yes" he answered smiling 

"YAY" she almost screamed "Give me five" she said and they laughed 

They chatted for the entire breakfast and then went back to Bellamy's car. He started the engine and drove to his home. 

"Has your sister already planned something for Christmas?" Clarke asked him 

"She is planning something, but she said she wants it to be a surprise" Bellamy answered shaking his shoulders "As far as I know only Lincoln and she know everything" he added 

"That scares me" she commented giggling followed by Bellamy. 

They arrived where she parked her car. 

"Do you start your internship tomorrow?" She asked and he shook his head 

"I start next month" he answered 

"See you soon then" they smiled at each other and she took her car driving home.


	7. End of the day

Bellamy was driving to the hospital for his first day as a night guard. He was feeling very nervous but excited too. He parked and went inside heading to the changing room. He opened the door that led to the rooms and entered the male one. Since he was early and no one was there he left the door open. He took off his jacket.   
Clarke passed in front of the door and saw Bellay inside. He was taking off his sweatshirt. His T-shirt lifted and she saw his lower abs. She stared at him for a long time. He then turned and saw her.

"Hey" he said

"Oh, hi" she responded awaking

She blushed and looked away to hide it.

"How are you?" He asked

"Fine, you?" 

"A little bit nervous" he smiled

"Is today your first day?" She asked him

"Yes, are you already leaving?" 

"Yes, my mum is waiting for me"

"Then I'll see you tomorrow" she went to the changing room and changed.

She exited the building and reached her mother. Abby started the car and drove home. 

"I saw Bellamy's car, has something happened?" She asked her daughter

"No, he has just started his internship, that's all" 

"Really?"

"Yeah, he is anxious" they giggled

They arrived home and Abby went first to take a shower, while Clarke started to cook. When Abby finished, they changed the roles. 

"Mum"

"Tell me sweetheart"

"After dinner I go out with Raven and O."

"Okay, don't be late"

"Don't worry"

Clarke got dressed and went out starting to walk towards their meeting point. She found them and they started to walk.

"So, will you come this Saturday?" Octavia asked

"Where?" Clarke and Raven reacted

"At the party!" Octavia exclaimed

"Obviously I'll be there" Clarke said followed by Raven's "Hell yeah"

They went to the park and set on a bench.

-  
Abby cleaned up the table and went into the living room sitting on the sofa and switching on the TV. She started to watch a film when she heard her phone ringing and picked it up from the coffee table. It was Marcus.

"Hello" she responded

"Hey"

"What's up?" She asked

"Nothing, I just wanted to call you" speaking with her made him forgot why he was actually calling her

She smiled "What are you going to do on Christmas Eve?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot to tell you what I wanted to tell you" he scratched the back of his neck "Bellamy and Octavia organised a party here and tonight was going to ask Clarke, but I wanted to make sure that you knew it too"

"Sounds funny. What about you?" she asked him

"Well... I told Bellamy that I would have went out with Jackson, Sinclair and Charles, but..."

"But it's all an excuse because you want to come here" she finished his sentence

"Ahm.. yeah" she knew him so well

"Maybe we can eat something here, but we cannot spend the Christmas Eve at home"

"I agree, we could go downtown waiting for the fireworks"

"Sounds perfect"

\--

Bellamy walked till his position and found a friend of his: Nate Miller, who was also a guard at the hospital.

"Miller!" Bellamy exclaimed smiling and they patted each other's shoulders

"Blake, what are you doing here?"

"Don't you see? I'm a guard" he giggled "I'm doing an internship"

"Good boy" Nate responded 

"How are you?" Bellamy asked his friend

"Totally fine, you?"

"I'm okay" he shrugged his shoulder "Is there a lot to do during the night shift?"

"Not so much, it's usually quiet"

"Strange, my father always says that there are a lot of emergencies" Bellamy commented confused

"No, there had been only two emergencies and only in one of them your father was required" Nate stated confused as much as Bellamy was

"That's really strange" Bellamy said looking around him "By the way, how's going with Jackson?" He asked trying to change the subject

"Everything's good. On Christmas Eve we're going to have dinner with Jackson's parents" Nate answered

They went on chatting for the all shift.

\--

NIGHT OF CHRISTMAS EVE

Raven arrived at Clarke's house and greeted her and Abby. They went into Clarke's room to get dressed for the party. Clarke was looking at her closet without finding anything that she liked to wear. 

"Have you decided Clarke?"

"No, I haven't. I'm going to ask my mum if she has something nice" she answered heading to the kitchen "Mum?"

"Yes, hon?" Abby responded already preparing her and Marcus' dinner

"Who's coming round for dinner?" She asked 

"Oh, no one. I decided to stay at home since I'm a little bit tired and all my friends are already busy" she answered

"Okay" Clarke said a little bit confused by that but not giving it too much importance "Can I borrow one of your dresses for tonight?"

"Of course"

"Thank you" she said kissing her mother's chick

She went up and headed to Abby's room. She opened her wardrobe and started to look in it looking for something to wear. She gave a quick gaze to her father's jackets and noticed something strange. She saw one of a different size and when she looked at it she saw a small pocket on his upper left with two letters on it: M.K.. She stared at it confused trying to understand whose jacket was it and the only one that came to his mind was Marcus' one. 

"Have you found something?" Her mother screamed from the hall way and Clarke heard her steps. She decided to put it away and to not think about it for now.

"Maybe" she answered picking up a blue dress right when her mother entered the room

"That would suit you perfectly" Abby commented at the sight of the dress

"Thank you mum" she exited the room and went back into hers to change with Raven.

\--

Bellamy and Octavia were dealing with the last decorations.

"Guys" Marcus called them from the front door "I'm leaving, I'll see you later"

"See you dad" they both answered

He exited his house and went to his car. He saw Clarke and Raven arriving and greeted them. He noticed a strange look from Clarke but didn't understand why. He started his car and drove to Abby's house.   
As soon as he arrived he rang her bell and she opened the door letting him in.

"Hi, how are you?" She asked him 

"Everything's good, you?"

"Fine" he sat at the table

Abby put down their plates and sat next to him. They chatted about their days. Between laughs and jokes the dinner passed by. They cleaned up the table and went into the living room.

"Oh, I almost forgot" she said going upstairs to take his jacket.

\--

Clarke and Raven arrived at Bellamy's house and entered in it. The music was very loud: it was a Christmas song. They looked for the others and finally found Octavia.

"Hey O."

"Hey girls, you're gorgeous" Octavia said

"Just like you are" Clarke responded "You did a great job with the party"

"Thank you, Lincoln helped me organising it" Octavia added "Let's go in the living room, they're all there"

They went in the living room and greeted everyone. Jasper was already saying his bad jokes, that made them laugh anyway because he told them really self-confident. 

"Raven can you come with me and help me with some drinks?" Octavia asked

"Yes, of course" she answered getting up and following her

"Do you need two more hands?" Clarke asked

"Don't worry" Octavia said

When they arrived into the kitchen, Octavia grabbed Raven from her arm and led her in a corner.

"Actually, I need your help with another thing" Octavia said

"Then, what do you need me for?" Raven asked confused 

"Lincoln and I decided to prank Bellamy and Clarke by making them kiss" Octavia explained

"And how are you going to make it happen?" Raven asked intrigued

"We will make them stand under the mistletoe without them knowing"

"I'm in" Raven said "What do I have to do?"

"At my sign you'll have to take Clarke under the mistletoe and them you come here and when Murphy will see that Clarke is alone he'll come here leaving Bellamy alone too." Octavia explained

"Does Murphy know about that or do I have to tell him?" Raven asked

"Lincoln already warned him on the way here" Octavia answered

They grabbed some drinks and went back into the living room.

\--

"Here's your jacket, I forgot to give it back" Abby said giving him his jacket

"Thank you" he said suddenly remembering Clarke's gaze "May I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Does Clarke know anything about us?" He asked and she noticed he was worried

"No, she doesn't. Why?" She asked confused

"While I was going out I saw her looking at me strangely, maybe I just imagined it. Don't worry" he answered

"At what time are the fireworks?" She asked him

"At midnight, we still have time" he answered

"What can we do?"

"We could go out and walk on the beach on our way there" he suggested "or wait on the sofa"

"The second one sounds comfortable" she commented

"Let's watch something" he said sitting on the sofa 

She sat next to him putting her head on his shoulder and looking at the TV. He put his head on hers after kissing her head. She crossed their fingers and put one of her legs on his ones. 

'He is really comfortable' she thought

He caressed her cheek and she smiled at his touch. She turned to him and kissed his cheek and when he turned to her, she pecked his lips. They were both smiling.  
He then kissed her deeper, passing his hand on her cheek and then between her hair.  
She caressed his beard and then put his rebel curl behind his ear.  
He broke the kiss and said :" We were watching the tv"

"I prefer this" she said

"Me too" he closed the distance between them one more time

They smiled in the kiss. 

\--


	8. All I Want For Christmas Is You

When Abby and Kane arrived at the beach, they sat on a trunk. She looked up at the snow smiling. 

"It's so strange" she said 

"What?" 

"The snow. Here. I last saw it like ten years ago" 

"Yeah. I've always loved it" 

She rested her head on his shoulder and he embraced hers with his arm. They were enjoying it so much. 

"Luckily we don't live too far from here" he said 

"Yeah" 

They stayed quiet for some time looking up and sharing kisses. 

"You know what?" she asked and he turned to her "Tomorrow I'll spend the whole day watching movies, laying on the sofa with Clarke, with blankets and with a lot of chocolate" 

"Seems like a perfect plan" he said 

"I can start tonight with you before you go back home" 

"Okay" 

Marcus stared at her moving his gaze from her eyes to her lips. Abby smiled at him. He leaned forward laying his lips on hers. Marcus pulled away and started pecking her lips several times. Abby had her hand on his beard and caressed it until she joined them on the back of his neck keeping him on her lips. She shut her eyes closed as he did the same. His hands were on her cheeks. They felt each other smiling in the kiss. He started creating little circles with his thumbs on her cheeks. They pulled away hearing the beginning of the fireworks.   
They looked at the sky. The fireworks were so beautiful and of every shade of every colour. One was even Santa Claus shaped. They watched them till the end. 

"That was...wow" Abby said 

"Yeah. I think it's time to go home if we don't want to catch a cold" Marcus stated 

"Yeah, you're right" she said embracing herself in a hug, in order to warm up a little. 

They left the beach and headed for his car. 

\- 

It was almost 3 a.m. Everyone had left. The only one remaining were Bellamy, Octavia, Clarke and Lincoln. 

"Hey guys, we're going" Octavia announced 

"Are you sure?" Bellamy asked looking outside the window "It's getting tougher" 

"It won't take more than 10 minutes" Lincoln reassured Bellamy 

"Okay, see you then" 

After saying goodbye, Clarke and Bellamy went into the living room. 

"Bellamy?" 

"Tell me" 

"Raven was supposed to take me home, but she left, can you give me a lift?" Clarke asked 

"Sure" 

They put their jackets on and went outside heading for the garage. 

"Fuck" Bellamy exclaimed 

"What happened?" Clarke asked standing behind him freezing a little 

"The garage is locked, I cannot open it" 

"Oh. So, what do we do?" Clarke asked 

"First of all, we get back in" he said and they went inside 

After taking off their jackets he led her in front of the fireplace. They sat in front of it and Bellamy took a blanket to cover the two of them. 

"Since O. is sleeping at Lincoln's, you can sleep in her room" 

"I can't sleep in my dress" 

"You can borrow something from O." 

"Okay" 

\- 

When they arrived at Abby's house, Marcus parked his car next to Clarke's one, since Abby's car was in the garage. They got out of the car and entered the house. Abby let the heater on when they left, so it was really warm inside. 

"I'm going to change, meanwhile you can pick up film to watch" she said 

Abby went and decided to wear a comfortable tracksuit. Then she went downstairs. 

"Do you want something comfortable, too?" 

"Don't worry. I'll leave after this film." He answered 

"Okay. I prepare a bowl of cheeps" 

She went into the kitchen and then came back sitting next to Marcus. 

"What did you choose?" 

"The Grinch" 

"You know, it reminds me of you sometimes" Abby said giggling 

The film started and she laid her head on his shoulder. Abby put the bowl of cheeps on her lap and focused on the movie. Sometimes they discussed about a particular scene and their favourite ones. 

\- 

"Are you warmer?" Bellamy asked her after some time 

"Yes" 

"Okay. I think it's better if we go to sleep, it's almost 4 a.m." He said to an almost sleeping Clarke and she nodded 

They went upstairs and she went to Octavia's bedroom. She took one of her pyjamas and changed. When Bellamy was ready to go to bed, he went to Clarke. He opened the door of the room stepped in. She was already under the sheets. 

"Goodnight Princess" 

"Goodnight Bellamy" 

\- 

As soon as the film finished Marcus stood up. 

"I go home" he said taking his jacket and the one he forgot last time. 

They headed for the door and went outside. She was standing in front of the door. They smiled at each other. Marcus stepped back to her and grabbed her by her hips. Abby put her hands on the back of his neck. 

"See you then" 

"Yep, see you" he kissed Abby on her lips and then kissed her forehead 

He stepped back and got into his car. He drove home and saw that everyone had left. 

"Luckily I left before Clarke arrived" he thought 

He entered and went to his children rooms to see if they were already sleeping. He opened Octavia's door, he was taken aback: Clarke was sleeping in it. He suddenly remembered that Octavia told him she would have slept to Lincoln's. Marus thought about going to bed, but then he changed his mind and went back to Abby's. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked after opening the door confused "Clarke could arrive at any minute" 

"She won't. She's sleeping by us, so I thought I could come back here" 

"Oh, okay. Come in then." 

They entered. 

"I was going to bed. I will sleep in Clarke's room and you can sleep in mine" Abby said 

"You don’t' have to, I'll sleep on the couch" 

"Don't even think about it. Follow me" she said guiding him upstairs "I'll give you one of Jake's old pyjamas" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Absolutely" 

Abby took one of his pyjamas and gave it to Marcus. She went to Clarke's room after saying goodnight to him. She went to bed and tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She didn't know why. In the end, Abby decided to go to Marcus to see if he was already sleeping. 

"Marcus?" She whispered 

"Yes?" 

"Did I wake you up?" 

"No" 

"Can I...ahm...can I sleep here? With you?" She asked unsurely "I don't want to do anything, it's just that I can't sleep and-" 

"Yeah" he giggled "don't worry. Come here" 

She got closer to the bed and laid beside him. He hugged her from behind and they went to sleep. 

\- 

The next day Bellamy woke up and went to the kitchen. The house was very silent, which meant Clarke was still asleep. He started cooking breakfast and after some minutes a very sleeping Clarke joined him. 

"Merry Christmas Princess" he said smiling and she hummed repeating the sentence in a muffled voice. 

"What are you cooking?" She managed to say 

"Pancakes" 

She sat at the table and passed a hand over her face. He put their plates and two lattes on the table. They ate their breakfast and when they finished, Bellamy cleaned up. 

"I'm going to check if my father's okay" he said and went upstairs heading for Marcus' bedroom, which was empty 

"He's not home" 

This made the two of them suspicious, but none of them said it. Suddenly she realized she was still stuck there. 

"How do I go home?" 

"I'm going to shovel the snow in front of the garage, then I'll take you home" Bellamy said 

"I'll help you" 

"No" 

"What? Why?" 

"I know you, you'll get hurt" he stated 

"I'm not that fragile and I'm a doctor so I know how to take care of myself" 

"Plus" he started to add "it's Christmas and it's my home and you're a guest" he said emphasising the 'and' 

"But-" 

"No buts" 

"At least let me keep you company" 

"Okay, I'll give you one of my old tracksuits, so that you don't have to wear your dress" 

\- 

Marcus woke up alone in the bed. He passed his hands over his face. He got up and went downstairs. When he entered the kitchen, he found Abby cooking. 

"Goodmorning" he said in a sleepy voice "and Merry Christmas" 

"Merry Christmas to you, too" she replied and he hugged her from behind kissing her head "What are you cooking?" 

"Pancakes shaped as Santa Claus" she answered 

"Woe, they look beautiful" 

"I know" they giggled 

"I'm going to change" 

He went back upstairs and changed with the clothes he was wearing the day before. When he got back downstairs they had breakfast together. They moved on the sofa watching the TV. Abby went to the kitchen to see if Clarke sent her any message. When she entered, she saw Bellamy's car pulling over and hurried to tell Marcus. 

When Bellamy stopped the car, Clarke got out from it. 

Marcus took his jacket and headed for the back door. 

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Bellamy said when Clarke was walking on her path 

"Yep, see ya" she waved at him and entered her house 

Marcus was getting to the front. When Bellamy was gone, he took his car and drove home. 

Clarke entered and went into the living room finding her mom watching the TV. 

"Hi mom" she greeted her and kissed her cheek 

"Hey Clarke, how was the party?" 

"Very good, we had a lot of fun" Clarke went into the kitchen and saw from the window that there was one car in the garden, she was sure she had seen two when she arrived.


	9. I love the way you lie

Clarke heard her phone ringing and took it from her nightstand. It was Bellamy. 

"Hey Bell, what's up?"

"Hey Princess, what do you say if we go to the beach?"

"Isn't it too cold?"

"We're not going into the water" Bellamy laughed

"I know! It's not what I meant!" she said making him laugh louder

"Ley's try, if it's too cold we'll go back home, okay?" Bellamy suggested

"Okay"

She hung up and started preparing herself. When she was ready, she took her bag. The beach wasn't that far, so she decided to walk there. 

-

Bellamy went to his room to get ready. He was going down the stairs when Octavia stopped him 

"Bell where are you going?"

"Out"

"Really?! I would have never said that" she said ironically

"I'm going to the beach"

"With who?"

"Clarke"

"Uuuhh" she gave him a knowing glance

"Don't uuhh, we're just best friends and we hang out like every other couple of friends"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes O."

"It's just that you seem to be so close"

"Because we are best friends"

"If you say so"

Bellamy took his phone and his keys. He exited and went to his car. He started the engine and headed for the beach.

-

Marcus went to the kitchen and took his phone to call Abby.

"Hello" Abby answered

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to come over for lunch"

"Well, aren't Bellamy and Octavia at home?"

"No, they're not. Bell and O. have just left" Marcus answered

"Okay then, I'll be there in a few minutes"

Abby hunged up the phone and went to her room to prepare herself. When she was ready, she looked for Clarke.

"Hey Clarke"

"Hey mom, do you need anything?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm meeting some friends for lunch" Abby said

"No worries, I'm going to meet Bell so I think we will have lunch together later"

"Okay, see you"

Abby went out and got in her car. She drove to Marcus'.

-

Bellamy parked the car and started to look for Clarke. When he spotted her, she was hugging herself because it was really cold. He came up with an idea: to scare her. He started walking towards her trying to be as much quiet as he could. When he arrived right behind her, he put some snow inside her jacket. She screamed turning herself.

"You! You're such an idiot!" she said 

She made a snowball and threw it at him hitting him on his arm. This way a war started. They were laughing a lot and chasing each other.   
Bellamy came to her and took her trying to make her fall on the snow. 

"Stop, I'm running out of breath" Clarke said breathing heavily

"Are you okay?" Bellamy asked a little bit concerned

"Yeah" 

Suddenly Bellamy realized they were really close, she realized it too. Bellamy looked at her, they were getting closer and closer every second. Bellamy closed the distance and kissed her, they closed their eyes. When Bellamy realized what he was doing, he broke the kiss.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I shou-" he was saying when Clarke interrupted him

"Don't be" she took the initiative to kiss him this time

They stopped the kiss because they were running out of breath.

"Can we keep it for us?" she asked but she started to talk again in panic "It's not because of you, it's just that-" he interrupted her kissing her

"Don't worry Princess, I know you" they smiled at each other "Do you wanna go to lunch?"

"Yep" they started walking to Bellamy's car "Can I ask you something?" she asked

"Sure"

"When you took me home after the party, did you see anyone leaving the front of my house right after you?"

"I don't know. I had a car behind me but I didn't notice if it was the one in front of your house, why?"

"Because I'm sure I saw two cars before getting inside and when I looked outside a few minutes later there was just one. Thinking about it I think it was your father car"

"Maybe he just went to warn your mother that you slept in our house" he suggested, but this made him more suspicious when he thought to what Miller told him sometime before

"Yeah, right"

-

Abby rang the doorbell. Marcus opened the door: he was wearing a red apron with a cow, which was cooking and there was something written in Spanish on it. Abby looked at it confused.

"I don't want to laugh but..." Abby said starting giggling

"Just come in please" he said letting her get inside and she looked at him while he was closing the door

"I'm sorry I can't" she said starting to laugh

Marcus guided her in the kitchen. Lunch was ready. They sat at the table.  
When they finished eating they decided to sit on the couch and watch a film. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Marcus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Bellamy, Octavia and Clarke suspect anything?" Abby asked

"No. I don't think so" Marcus said trying to reassure her

"Okay" she relaxes "You know, I think we should tell them"

"Yes, but not now, we have plenty of time" he said kissing her forehead "I need to go to the bathroom"

Marcus went upstairs and entered his room. He started looking for something in his wardrobe. He went back downstairs and set next to Abby.

"Close your eyes" he said

"Why?" Abby asked confused

"Trust me, close your eyes" he said and she closed them, he kissed her and took one of her hands putting something in it, he then broke the kiss and said "open your eyes"

"What is it?" she asked as soon as she opened her eyes

"Merry Christmas"

"Marcus, you didn't-"

"Open it" 

She opened the little box in her hand finding a bracelet in it. There was written "HOPE". She was a little sad because she had no present for him.

"Don't you like it?" he asked concerned

"What? Nono, I love it, it's beautiful, it's…" she didn't know how to say that "I don't have any gift for you, I'm sorry"

"Don't even say that" he kisses her and hugs her right after that

He took the bracelet from her hands and put it on her wrist. 

"Thank you" Abby said smiling to him

They looked for a moment in each other eyes when suddenly they heard the key inside the keyhole.

"Damn!" Abby exclaimed 

"Oh shoots!" Marcus exclaimed right after her "Hide somewhere"

"Where?"

"I don't know I'm panicking"

"I should be the one who's panicking, not you and your stupid cow because, by the way, you're still wearing that apron" Abby shouted whispering "Okay, act normal, I know what to do, follow me"

Bellamy and Clarke entered the house hearing someone talking. They went into the living room and found Abby and Marcus on the couch.

"Thank god you're here. I called you a thousand times and you never replied, I was so worried" Abby said standing up

"That's a lot of missed calls bro" Bellamy said looking at Clarke and receiving a death stare

"Shut up" Clarke said "I'm sorry mum, I left it at home"

"Dad, why didn't you called me?" Bellamy asked

"Yes, why didn't you called him?!" Abby said looking at Marcus

"I can't do this, no, I'm out" Marcus said taking off the apron and leaving the living room

Abby, Clarke and Bellamy stood there shocked for a few seconds.

"Let's go home" Abby said awakening from the shock

"Yeah"

They left and headed for their home. When they arrived, Clarke went into her bedroom to take her phone and switched it on.

"That's strange" she said since there was no missed call from her mom.


	10. Secret love

Thinking about their previous discussion Clarke called Bellamy to talk about it.

"Hello"

"Hey Bell, do you remember what we were talking about earlier?" Clarke asked

"About the car and my father?"

"Exactly. I've just arrived and I have looked at my phone: there was no missed call" Clarke explained to him

"That's strange. Thinking about it my father was acting weird when we arrived" Bellamy added

"They're hiding something, but I don't know what" 

"What do you think?" Bellamy asked rhetorically insinuating there was a relationship between Marcus and Abby 

"No, it can't be"

"Let's find out"

"How?"

"I have a plan, meet me Tomorrow during my shift"

"Okay"

They hung up and Clarke went down pretending nothing had happened.

-

Raven called her friends to go out together that night, everyone agreed. Bellamy proposed to Clarke to give her a lift to go to the pub and she accepted.  
When she heard the horn, she took her bag and went down.  
She looked for her mother.

"Mom"

"Yes"

"I'm going out, I'll be back at 1 or 2"

"Okay, be careful"

"Yes mom"

Clarke exited and got in Bellamy's car. He started driving to the pub. While they were in the car, Bellamy took her hand and kept it while he was driving. Clarke smiled at this little gesture. 

"It will be hard tonight" Clarke exclaimed

"What?"

"To pretend to be best friends when right now we are not just that"

"Yeah, especially having our friends pushing hard to make us be together" they giggled

When they arrived, Bellamy parked and checked that no one was there. He turned to Clarke and pecked her lips. They got out of the car and went to the entrance.

-

Marcus called Abby to ask her out for a drink. They decided to go to a bar next to the square where there was a concert.  
Since there was no parking lot near the square, Marcus had to park a little far. They exited the car and headed for the bar.

"What can we do after the concert?" Marcus asked

"I don't know, maybe we could go somewhere and eat something"

"I know a little restaur-" he hit a person while walking and apologized "As I was saying I know a little restaurant down a street parallel to this one, we can go there"

"Okay, I'm in"

They arrived at the bar and ordered their drinks. They sat at a table next to the window, from which they could see the concert.

"I like them" Marcus said referring to the band that was playing

"I like them, too, but I prefer the band that comes every year for New Year's Eve"

"Yeah, they're really great. Speaking of which, what are we going to do on New Year's Eve?"

"We can organize a dinner with all the kids and their parents and some of our friends"

"Good idea"

-

"Sorry" a man said when he hit Murphy

"No worries" Murphy said, "Wait, aren't they Marcus and Abby?" 

"Bellamy Clarke" Raven called them "Are your parents out together tonight?" she asked them

"No" Bellamy answered "My father has the night shift...I guess"

"My mother tomorrow starts early her shift, she should be already in bed"

"Oh okay"

They entered the pub. Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other knowingly.

"Tomorrow we'll find out" he whispered in her ear and she nodded

 

\- NEXT DAY -

Clarke sent Bellamy a massage since her shift and her mothers were almost over.

'You call. They meet. We hide.  
-Clarke'

'Locker room as soon as you finish.  
-Bell'

Bellamy called his father to tell him what he had planned before with Clarke.

"Hello"

"Hi dad"

"Everything alright?"

"Yes and no. My car doesn't start, can you please pick me up?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm coming"

-

Clarke was going to her mother ambulatory. When she arrived, her other was waiting for her so they went to the entrance.  
Marcus had just arrived and was waiting for Bellamy.

"Hi dad"

"Hi son, let's go"

"Shit" Bellamy said checking his pockets "I forgot my phone in the locker room, I'll be right back"

"Okay"

Clarke and Abby were at the entrance when Clarke spotted Marcus.

"Stupid" Clarke exclaimed 

"What?" Abby asked her

"I forgot some papers in the ambulatory"

"Okay, I'll wait here"

Clarke walked back. As soon as she was out of sight, she changed the way and headed for the locker room, where Bellamy was waiting for her.

"Okay, let's see how they act"

Marcus went next to Abby.

"Hey"

"Hey" 

"Why are you here?" she asked him

"Bell's car is not working, so he asked me to pick him up" he explained leaning down to kiss her

"No, not here, they could see us" Abby said looking around

"Don't worry. Bell is in the locker room because he forgot his phone and Clarke has gone back to the ambulatory, which is kinda far from here" he reassured her

"You're right"

Marcus kissed her. Little did they know that their children were looking at them.

"So, you were right" Clarke said

"Why didn't he tell me?" Bellamy asked himself "I mean, we always tell each other everything" Bellamy was angry 

"Why don't we tell the others about us?" Clarke asked 

"Because we're not sure" Bellamy answered and Clarke looked at him with an eyebrow raised and Bellamy got the reason "Just like them" 

"Pretend you don't know nothing, sooner or later they will tell us"

"Okay. Let's go"

"You go first, we need to act like we didn't see each other"

Bellamy started to walk when he stopped and turned around.

"Do you have anything to do tonight?" he asked her

"Nothing in particular" she answered smiling 

"Then from now, you have something"

"Really? And what is that?"

"A dinner" he smiled to her "with me" he leaned down and kissed her "See you tonight"

"See ya"

Bellamy went back and after some minutes Clarke did the same.

-

Bellamy picked her up and they went out for dinner. After the dinner, they decided to go for a walk.

"You know, I feel like I'm betraying the others" Clarke said

"Why?" Bellamy asked her

"Because I want to keep it a secret" she explained putting her head on his shoulder and holding his arm with hers while they were talking

"Well, we're not sure if this is going to work out, when we'll tell them, they will understand"

"Are you sure?"

"Completely"

They stopped and he hugged her. He put his hands on her waist and she put hers on his neck. He leaned closer and rubbed his nose with hers. He closed the distance kissing her. She caressed his hair on the neck with her hands. 

Little did they know that someone was watching them.


	11. And a Happy New Year

Clarke woke up and went downstairs to have breakfast with her mother. When she arrived in the kitchen, her mom had just finished preparing the breakfast and was setting up the table. 

“Morning mom” 

“Morning Clarke” they sat at the table and started eating “This afternoon Marcus will come here to help me cooking” Abby informed her daughter

“Okay” Clarke thought it wasn’t just for cooking the reason she called him here, but to stay with him, so she came up with an idea “Is it a problem if Bell comes too? I need help with the decorations and since Marcus is coming I think it can be a good idea” 

“Yeah, sure, no problem” 

As soon as they finished breakfast Clarke went to her room to call Bellamy. 

“Hello Princess” 

“Hello” she said rolling her eyes “You’ll never stop calling me Princess, will you?” 

“Never” he giggled 

“By the way, I called you because my mum told me that your father will come here to cook, so I thought it could be a great opportunity to have the confirmation that they are dating” 

“Wasn’t the kiss enough?” 

“Yes, but... I don’t know, it’s like I need to have the confirmation that they are a real couple” she tried to explain herself 

“Okay, I’ll come up with an excuse with my father” 

“You don’t need one, I’ve already told my mum that I needed help with the decorations, so, since your father is coming I would have called you” 

“Okay then, see you later Princess” 

“See you later” 

\- 

Clarke was taking outside the boxes with all the decorations. Marcus and Bellamy rang the bell and Abby opened the door for them. 

“Hi” 

“Hi guys. Clarke is right there” Abby said indicating Bell where Clarke was 

“Thank you, Mrs. Griffin” 

“I’ve already told you Bell, call me Abby” she said smiling 

Bellamy reached Clarke while Marcus and Abby headed for the kitchen. 

“Hey Princess” 

“Hey, help me bringing these boxes outside” 

“Okay” 

Bellamy helped her and when they finished with the boxes, Clarke started to pace in the garden looking for the best spot where to stay, in order to see their parents. 

“So, what’s your plan?” Bellamy asked 

“We’ll spy them from here, so they will think we’re not spying them” 

“What?” 

“We’ll pretend you’re helping me with those things, but we are actually spying them” 

“You could be an FBI agent” Bellamy said giggling 

“Okay let’s start” Clarke said and they started to work, sometimes they looked at the window to see what their parents were doing.

\- 

Marcus and Abby started to cook. 

“So, tonight, are we gonna act it like we planned?” Abby asked 

“Yes, we’re gonna sit on the sofa and while everyone is chatting after the dinner we’ll kiss and see how they react” 

“What if... ” Abby started talking “What if Bellamy, Octavia and Clarke aren’t okay with it?” 

“Why shouldn’t they be?” 

“I’m a widow and you divorced less than a year ago” Abby explained 

“I’m sure Clarke wants you to find someone to love, like Jake would want you to, and Bellamy, well, he might be angry because I didn’t tell him, at the beginning Octavia might think things like “You moved on to early, so you didn’t love mum”, but they know how my relationship with Callie was during the last years, so they will understand” Marcus reassured her and hugged her 

From outside the window Bellamy was looking inside and told Clarke to do the same.

“You know” Clarke started “I’m happy my mum found someone after so many years” 

“Yeah” 

“You’re not happy for your dad?” Clarke asked while they were focusing again on the decorations to not caught 

“Of course I'm happy for him, it’s just that it’s strange” 

“What is strange?” 

“The fact that he’s dating the mother of the girl I am dating” he explained remarking on the last part of the sentence 

“You’re right” she said when she stopped a moment to think about it “We’ll have to get used to it” 

 

Back in the kitchen, they were laughing at a stupid joke Marcus said. 

“I can’t believe you really said that” Abby said still laughing 

“Oh, c’mon, you liked it” he said laughing too 

“Maybe" 

Abby poured some wine into two glasses and passed one to Marcus. Abby looked outside to Bellamy and Clarke. 

“Do you think they know?" Abby asked him 

“No, I don’t think so. We've been really discreet” he said going near her and looked outside 

When he was sure they were turned with their backs facing them, Marcus kissed her. When they split, Marcus looked outside. 

“Look” he told Abby, Bellamy and Clarke were kissing, “I told you” he said smiling 

“Yes, you did” 

Marcus went back to what he was cooking when Abby got next to him. 

“You have to turn it the other way to cook it better” She told him 

“What are you talking about? That's the way it has to be cooked” 

“No, it’s not” 

“I’m cooking it, so I know how it has to be cooked” Marcus said getting a little bit angry 

“Apparently you don’t! If you cook it like that it will suck!” she said getting angry too 

“Why do you always want to have the control of everything?” he asked angry 

“WHAT?! I don’t want to control everything! You're the one that acts like he knows everything! I’m suggesting you” 

“Your suggestion is wrong!” 

“No, it’s not!” 

“Whatever” he said and went back to what he was doing and heard her huffing. 

\- 

Quite everyone had arrived, only Nate and Jackson were missing. The delinquents were sitting on the couch in the living room while their parents were in the kitchen talking. When Nate and Jackson arrived too everyone sat at the table. 

“So, guys” Octavia started “Where should we go next year on holiday?” 

“O. isn't it too early?” Raven asked “We usually go on holiday in July” 

“I think it’s better if we start organizing something from now since last year we organized everything at the last minute and we had no clue to where to go" Octavia explained 

“Yeah, you’re right” 

“Suggestions?” Murphy asked 

“I was thinking about a trip in a city” Lincoln suggested 

“Yeah, good idea” 

“What about a week somewhere like Miami or Los Angeles” 

“I got the perfect idea!” Clarke jumped on her seat excitedly “Mexico!” when she said it quite everyone agreed on it 

“I think we could keep in mind Europe, too. Italy, Spain, Portugal, France” Bellamy suggested 

“This is a good idea too” Lincoln agreed with him 

“Okay we now have only to chose” 

“That’s really good” Raven’s mum said “Did you cook it?” She asked Marcus 

“Yes” Marcus smiled 

“Of course it’s good, he knows everything” Abby said in a tone that made everyone looked at each other confused 

“Have you heard about the new robot the hospital wants to buy?” Jackson asked trying to change the subject and since most of them worked there he thought it could be a good idea 

“Yeah, I heard about it” Murphy’s father answered “There are a lot of different opinion on if to buy it or not inside the council” 

“I think it could be great to buy it, it could help doctors while they are operating” 

“Yes, but it’s a machine, what if there is a malfunction and it screws everything up?” 

“You’re right, but it could happen with doctors, too. Plus, on these days they are doing a lot of developments with those machines. If the doctor that is operating is tired and can’t focus perfectly, the machine helps him” 

During the all discussion about the new machine Marcus and Abby didn’t look at each other, still angry about what happened before. 

“Let’s vote” Octavia said “Clarke?" 

“Mexico” 

“Bellamy?” 

“Europe” 

“Murphy?" 

“Mexico” 

“Raven?” 

“I vote Europe” 

“Lincoln?” 

“Europe. What you vote for O.?” 

“Mexico” 

“We’re 3 to 3. Miller?” Clarke called him 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you prefer Mexico or Europe?” 

“Mexico” he answered 

“Then it’s settled” Octavia said clapping her hands 

\- 

After the dinner, everyone went into the living room. Abby sat on the couch trying not to seem angry. Marcus sat right next to her. 

“Abby I...” he started and scratched the back of his neck and then moved his eyes on her “I’m sorry for what I said before, you just wanted to give me a piece of advice and I was too stubborn to listen to you” he said apologetically 

“I’m sorry, too” she said smiling “For what I said back during the dinner” they smiled at each other 

“Are we good?” 

“Yes, we are” she said and moved herself closer to him

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, are you?” she asked him back and he didn’t answer, instead, he kissed her 

Everyone watched them surprised except for the kids: Bellamy and Clarke knew it, the others suspected it, as Jackson did. When they split, for a moment, it was they were the only one in the room. Since everyone was silent, they looked around at their faces. They were surprised that only the parents were surprised and looked at the kids. Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other and then looked back at their parents. 

“I’m happy for you!” Octavia said to cut the tension she was feeling and hugged them 

“Did you really think that we didn’t know?” Bellamy said when Abby and Marcus turned to look at them 

“We need to talk” Marcus said and went into the kitchen followed by Abby, Bellamy, and Clarke.


	12. Love me like you do

When they arrived in the kitchen, they sat at the table: Bellamy and Clarke at one side of it, Marcus and Abby in front of them. 

“So, you knew” Abby started 

“Yes, we did” Clarke confirmed 

“How?” Marcus asked 

“Well,” Bellamy started “when I started to work at the hospital, I asked about all those emergency you had, and I found out there had been only one emergency in which you were required. This made me think, it was strange” 

“Is that how you got to know I was dating Abby?” Marcus asked him 

“No, it was just strange, I didn’t understand why you lied to me” 

“And you Clarke?” Abby asked her 

“You started to hang out a lot with your friends, I didn’t give it too much importance, then I found one of his jackets between dad’s ones” 

“Then on Christmas morning you weren’t at home,” Bellamy said indicating Marcus “and Clarke told me that when I took her home, there were two cars in front of the house and some minutes later there was only one” 

“Then when I forgot my phone at home,” Clarke continued “you were at their house,” she said pointing at Abby “you acted strangely, and you told me you called me thousands of times, but when we arrived at home, I looked at my phone and found none of those missed calls” 

“So, she called me, and we decided to do something” 

“We came up with a plan” 

“What?!” Abby said confused 

“Let’s say that we didn’t really forget those things back to the hospital” 

“We kinda saw you” 

“So, you knew it for days, but didn’t tell us anything, why?” Marcus asked confused 

“We knew you would have told us sooner or later” Bellamy said “By the way, your daughter could be an FBI agent” 

“Why?” 

“She came up with a plan today, too, to see if you were a real couple” 

“We spied you from the window” Clarke explained “I pretended I needed help with the decorations, but, truthfully, it was just a lie” 

“Okay” Abby said giggling

“Are you good with it?” Marcus asked anxiously

“Yeah” Bellamy and Clarke answered at the same time 

They stood up. Abby hugged Clarke and Marcus hugged Bellamy. Bellamy and Clarke headed for the door. As soon as they exited Marcus sentence stopped them. 

“We’re happy for you too, by the way!” with that they blanked and looked at each other 

“I knew it!” Raven exclaimed “Murphy you owe me five bucks!” 

“What?!” Clarke exclaimed confused “You knew?” 

“Yup,” she said smiling “I saw you the other night” 

“By the way,” Octavia started “It was about time guys!” 

“How did you know?” Clarke asked Abby 

“I think there will be a round 2” Murphy said 

“There’s no need Murphy, we already won” Marcus said 

Marcus and Abby went back into the living room and sat on the couch leaving Bellamy and Clarke on the kitchen’s door, neither of them knew what to say. After some seconds, they went back to their friends still surprised for what had just happened. When they joined them, they were a little awkward, but then they thought that since everyone knew they could have acted like a couple. After a knowingly look between the two of them, Bellamy put his arm on her shoulders and Clarke put hers on his back. Meanwhile, Abby put her head on Marcus’ shoulder. 

“Okay, let’s start with the countdown!” Octavia said and everyone started to count 

“10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!!” 

Murphy opened a bottle of champagne and started pouring it into everyone’s glasses. After the toast, all the couple shared a kiss.

“So, guys, are you still in for tonight?” Raven asked and everyone nodded 

“I can’t wait to go to Imagine Dragons' concert!” Octavia exclaimed 

“Me too” Clarke agreed with her 

“I have the sensation that from our room” Murphy started pointing at Lincoln, Bellamy and him “we’ll hear the three of you fangirling, am I right?” 

“Maybe” Raven answered and they laughed 

At 2a.m. they started to leave. Abby went into the kitchen and found Marcus there. He was getting ready to wash the dishes. 

“What are you doing?” Abby asked him confused 

“I’m helping you” he answered 

“You don’t have to” she said grabbing his hands “Go home, you must be tired” she smiled at him and they shared a kiss 

When Marcus was exiting the door, Abby was climbing the stairs. At the exact moment in which Marcus was going to close the door, Abby stopped at the top of the stairs. 

“Wait” Abby stopped him “What if…what if you sleep here tonight?” She asked him 

“What?” He asked not sure of what he heard 

“Bell, O. and Clarke are at Raven’s and I don’t really want to spend this night alone” she explained 

“Okay” he answered “But only at one condition” he said getting back in 

“What condition?” 

“I’ll help you with the dishes” 

“Okay,” Abby said smiling “I’m going to get changed” she said and went into her room 

She got back down. She was wearing the trousers of a tracksuit and a t-shirt. 

“Let’s start” she said 

She went to the sink. She started to wash the dishes when Marcus hugged her from behind. 

“I’m really sorry for what happened before” he said 

“Don’t worry, I’m sorry, too“ 

“Good” 

He then started to help her by drying up what she had already washed. 

“You know what?” He started “Dishes can wait” he hugged her again from behind and started to kiss her neck. 

“Marcus,” Abby said trying to get his attention “the dishes can’t wait” 

He didn’t listen to her and continued what he was doing. 

“You’re a terrible influence” she said turning to him and smiling to him 

“I know” he said smiling 

He leaned down and they started to kiss. Both of them were smiling in the kiss. She passed one of her hands into his hair and with the other one she caressed his beard. He put his hands on her hips. He then moved one of the hands into her hair. Abby separated from the kiss and took off her t-shirt. 

“Are you sure?” Marcus asked her

“Yes,” she answered “but not here” 

Abby took Marcus’ hands and guided him upstairs and then to the room. She sat on the bed facing him. He took off his shirt and leaned down to kiss her. She laid down and Marcus followed her. He was laying on her focusing his weight on his arms, in order not to squash her.   
All their clothes flew on the floor. He kissed her all over her face. He started to kiss her neck, the moans she was making made him realize it was her weak spot. His lips descended on her chest and then went back on her neck.   
She unbuttoned his trousers. He pressed his hips on hers and she felt him.   
They turned and she was standing on him with her legs at each side of his hips. 

“Oh no dear, this isn’t going like that” he said 

‘’Are you sure? You are the one who said that I like to rule over everyone, didn't you?” She whispered in his ear and he giggled 

He caressed her back with his hands until the latch of her bra, he unlocked it and threw it away. They looked at each other in the eyes and then went back to kiss. His hands were on her hips. Abby’s hands descended from his beard to his hips, caressing his torso, then went back up. With a thrust of the back he turned them, so he was laying over her again.   
That moment felt so special for both of them. They were loving each other with all of them. Their hands joined with their fingers intertwined. He split from the kiss just for a second, to regain his breath, and to look her in the eyes. He started kissing her jaw. 

“I love you” he said in between the kisses, she didn’t answer back but her look said enough 

It felt like one of the best moments in their entire lives. 

Still breathless, Abby leaned her head over his chest and listened to his heart beating heavily. He caressed her hair. 

“Are you okay?” Marcus asked breathing heavily 

“Yeah” she smiled at him 

She caressed his chest with one of her hands. He kissed her head and then they went to sleep, both smiling.   
The next morning Marcus woke up alone in the bed. His first thought was that, maybe, she was angry for what he said before, maybe it was too soon, and what he saw in her eyes after he said those three words, was just a product of his imagination. He went into the kitchen with only his boxers on. His shirt had disappeared. When he arrived, he found Abby cooking breakfast with his shirt on. She turned to him and smiled. He smiled back, but he couldn’t stop that anxiety he felt. 

“Good morning” she said 

“Good morning” 

She hugged him and then whispered in his ears: “I love you, too”   
After those words, she felt him relax and she knew he was smiling wider.


	13. Next to me

Abby and Marcus went to the living room and sat on the couch. 

“I forgot my phone upstairs and I need to check on Clarke” Abby said and went upstairs 

When she arrived in her room, she took her phone and started to look for a little package. When she found it, she went back downstairs keeping the package behind her back. She stood right next to him. 

“Marcus?” Abby called him 

“Yes?” He turned himself to her “Is there anything wrong?” He asked starting to worry 

“No, no, nothing’s wrong. I just want to give you this” Abby said handing him the package 

“Oh, Abby, you didn’t have to do this” 

“C’mon, Marcus, you gave me a present for Christmas, that’s the least I could do and believe me, you’ll like it” 

“Okay” 

Marcus opened the package and found two tickets for the thermal baths. 

“What?! Are you serious? It must have cost you a lot” 

“Oh, don’t be silly, Marcus! I bought it because I wanted to” 

“I can’t leave with what I was wearing yesterday” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll lend you one of Jake’s old tracksuits” Abby told him 

“Are you sure?” Marcus asked her 

“Yes, totally” 

Abby went back upstairs to get changed and looked for the tracksuit. When she found it, she went downstairs and gave it to Marcus. Marcus took it and went to the bathroom to get changed. When he was ready, they went outside and got in the car. Marcus drove to the thermal baths. 

\- 

Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, and Murphy were in line waiting for entering the parterre. When they went inside, they found a little space where they could sit before the concert starts. They sat in a circle and started to talk. 

“I’m so excited!” Octavia exclaimed “I can’t wait another hour before it starts” 

“I know the feeling” Raven said and they all laughed 

“I can’t wait to see Dan in real life for the first time” Clarke said “It’s one of my biggest dreams coming true” 

“Yeah, you’re right” Octavia responded 

“He’s so hot” Raven said daydreaming 

“What?! We’re better than him” Murphy said 

“Yeah…sure” Raven said with one of her eyebrows up 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Bellamy asked the group and they all nodded 

He went with Lincoln to some sort of a bar and ordered six beers. They then came back to them and gave them their drinks. The girls kept on fangirling about Imaging Dragons, while the boys were discussing the songs. They hoped the group would have played “Radioactive”, which was their favorite. 

The group started to play and they stood up. The concert had just started. 

\- 

Marcus and Abby had just registered at the reception when a woman, who would have guided them to the locking room, showed up. 

‘’Hello, I’m Hanna” she presented herself 

She guided them to the two different locker rooms and told them to get changed. Before they entered the locker rooms she gave them two towels. 

“Do we have to take our underwear off too?” Abby asked 

“Yes” Hanna answered 

They entered inside and got changed. Inside every locker room, there were lockers, in which Abby and Marcus put their things. They exited the locker rooms with the towels on and the keys of the lockers in their hands. 

Hanna was waiting for them outside. When they were ready she guided them to their first relaxing treatment, which was the massage. They entered the room and there were two women. 

“Lie down on the bed” one of them said and so they did with their backs up 

“I need your towel to be lower so that it covers only your bottom” the one who was going to massage Abby said to her and Abby lowered her towel. 

The women started the massage. Abby felt like everything was fading, finally, her muscles were relaxing. Marcus watched as Abby was relaxing and smiled at her beautiful face. An hour later the massage was over, so they exited the room. Hanna brought them to their next treatment, which was the sauna. 

When they entered, it was really, really hot. They sat on a bench and relaxed. 

“Oh my God, I just want to take everything off, it’s so hot!” Abby exclaimed after some minutes 

Marcus laughed and smiled at her. The previous night was playing in his mind. 

“Why are you smiling?” 

“Nothing” he said keeping on smiling and she insisted “Olay, okay. I was thinking about last night” he started whispering in her ear “And you said you wanted to take your cloth off...” 

The last one in the sauna left and Marcus turned to her. He started to caress her cheek and leaned on her. He kissed her. He then passed on kissing her neck. She closed her eyes enjoying the moment. 

Suddenly she said: “Stop, it’s not the right place” 

“You really want me to stop?” he asked her whispering with his mouth right next to her ear, she shivered 

“No, but anyone can enter any moment” she said trying to stay focused 

He placed one last kiss on her jaw. 

After the sauna, Hanna guided them to the hot bath. 

“Hanna, we haven’t got any custom” Abby said 

“Don’t worry, there is a shop right inside where you can buy what you need, it will be put on your bank account, so that you don’t have to go and get your money from the locker rooms” Hanna explained 

“Thank you” Abby told her and entered the shop with Marcus 

They bought the costumes and got changed in the little changing rooms. They then entered the bath. Suddenly they felt all of their muscles relax and they enjoyed the warmth of it. 

\- 

Bellamy and Clarke arrived at Bellamy’s house. When they got inside, Clarke sat on the couch and started to fangirl about the concert. 

“Oh my God! It has been so beautiful! I loved when they played Natural! Simon is so handsome” Clarke blurted out daydreaming 

“Oh, c’mon Clarke, he’s not that handsome” Bellamy said pretending he was tired of hearing all those appreciating things about Simon 

“Oh, are you jealous, Blake?” 

“No, I'm not. I'm not jealous of that boy” 

“Are you sure?” she asked mocking him 

“Yep, totally” 

Bellamy sat on the couch next to her. 

“Would you like to watch a film?” Bellamy asked her putting his arm on her shoulder while she put her head on his 

“Yeah, what’s new on TV?” 

“We can watch “Avengers: Infinity War”, “The Circle” or “Adrift”” Bellamy said scrolling the movies 

“Let’s watch the new movie of the Avengers” Clarke said 

They started to watch the film. 

“Robert Downey Jr. is so hot” Clarke said 

“He may be hot, but he won’t be the one doing this” Bellamy said and turned his head towards her as she did the same 

Bellamy leaned on her kissing her lips gently. Clarke smiled at the kiss. He bit her lower lip, it made her mouth open, so he started deepening the kiss. He put one of his hands on her hair and the other one on her hip, while she put both her hands on his hair. He started to kiss her more passionately, he gave her a hint with the hand on her hip, so that she sat on his lap. She pulled his hair. They kept on kissing until they were out of breath. 

“He won’t totally do that to me” Clarke whispered trying to catch her breath 

They smiled at each other. Clarke started to peck his lips and then she moved to his jaw. Bellamy closed his eyes still smiling. She kept on kissing until they heard a ringtone. She hid her face in his neck. They laughed for the randomness of the moment. He took his phone and saw that his father was calling. 

“Yes?” he answered trying to sound normal 

“We’re coming home” Marcus said “Would you like to cook dinner for us?” he asked 

“Yeah, sure” 

“Oh, and if Clarke is not there, invite her” Marcus added 

“Okay” 

“Thanks, bye” 

“Bye” 

Bellamy hung up. 

“Is everything okay?” Clarke asked 

“Yeah, our parents are coming home, so my dad asked me to cook for the four of us” 

\- 

When Marcus and Abby left the Spa, they were very relaxed. They got in the car. Before starting the engine, Marcus called Bellamy to tell him that they were coming home and he asked him to cook for the four of them. He then started to drive home. 

“I really needed this” Abby said 

“Yeah, I needed it too, especially after all those shifts I had to cover last week to help a friend” Marcus said 

“Yeah, right” 

The ride home was silent, the silence wasn’t an embarrassing one, it was the one where there was nothing to be said because it felt like perfection. Marcus kept Abby’s hand in his one for the whole drive home and pecked its back sometimes. 

When they arrived, they got off the car and entered the house. They found Bellamy and Clarke in the kitchen. The smell was really good. Bellamy was finishing cooking and Clarke was setting up the table. 

“Hey” they all said at the same time 

“What did you cook?” Marcus asked Bellamy 

“Lentil soup and Crunchy Bulgur Lettuce Cups” 

“I taught you well” 

They all sat at the table and started to eat. 

“How was the concert?” Abby asked 

“It was really good” Clarke answered “We had a lot of fun” 

“You girls totally did” Bellamy said laughing 

“Hey!” Clarke said punching his arm and they all laughed 

“What about yours? Have you been downtown?” Bellamy asked 

“No, we went to the Spa” Marcus answered “We had fun, too” 

“More important” Abby started “we relaxed” 

At the end of the dinner, Marcus took Abby and Clarke back home. 

When they arrived, they stayed up a little bit talking about their days more deeply. After some time, they went to bed.


	14. Lost In The Moment

Clarke was standing right in front of her wardrobe looking for her favorite hoodie and found it in a corner. When she was putting it on, her phone started to ring. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey” Bellamy said “How is your day going?” he asked her 

“Well, we got some emergencies, but nothing severe. I’m already home. What about yours?” 

“Nothing happened, everything was quiet. I’m heading home right now” he answered “What’s your tomorrow schedule?” 

“I work from 6a.m. to 2p.m., why?” 

“Well, since tomorrow is Valentine’s Day, we could go out for dinner somewhere” 

“Mmh, I have to check my agenda” she said jokingly 

“Would your agenda clean up if I tell you that I’ll take you to Midnight Sunset?” 

“Probably” she said smiling. 

“I’ll be there at 8p.m.” 

“Perfect” 

They said goodbye and hung up. 

 

\- 

 

Abby was going to the locker room since her shift had just finished when Marcus stopped her. 

“Hey” he greeted her with a small kiss 

“Hey” 

“I have just checked my tomorrow schedule and I have to cover doctor Nyko’s shift for two hours, because he will get here late, is it a problem for you if we meet at the restaurant?” He asked her hesitantly 

“No problem, don’t worry” she answered smiling and pecked his lips 

“You’re an angel” he said smiling 

“See you tomorrow” she said kissing his cheek 

She went into the locker room still smiling. 

 

\- 

 

Before Marcus could go to work, Bellamy went to his room asking for a piece of advice. 

“Hey dad, can you help me?” Bellamy asked his father 

“Sure, what do you need?” 

“I don't know which shirt I should wear tonight” he explained while they were going into Bellamy's room 

“I can’t decide between the white shirt, the black one or the blue one” 

“Are you going to wear a jacket?” 

“Yes, the black one” 

“Then you should wear the white one, another way it’ll seem you’re going to a funeral” they giggled 

 

\- 

 

Clarke was standing in front of her wardrobe deciding what to wear that night. She had no idea. At first, she thought she could wear her black dress, but it was too short for a restaurant like the one they were going to. She thought about wearing a white shirt and a black skirt. 

“It would be perfect…if I was going to do an interview for a job” she said to herself and sat on her bed 

In the end, Clarke opted for her bordeaux dress. It arrived at her knees, it had a belt that enclosed her waist, the sleeves were made of lace. She went downstairs and entered the kitchen. She started to look for something fast to eat. Clarke saw some cooking books on a shell and came up with an idea. She took them and sat at the table. 

 

“Mum?” Clarke asked Abby 

“Yes, hun?” 

“Can you help me with the surprise?” 

“Sure” 

Abby entered the kitchen and saw her daughter sitting at the table with books in front of her. 

“I can’t decide what to cook" Clarke showed her the recipes and Abby studied them 

“I think you should cook the beef drowned into the red wine” she said pointing at the dish 

“Thanks” Clarke said and kissed her mother’s cheek “I’ll start right away” 

“No” Abby said and Clarke looked at her confused “Now you go into your room and decide what to wear, I’ll help you later with that” 

“Don’t worry, I've already decided” 

“What are you going to wear then?” 

“The bordeaux dress” 

“You’ll be gorgeous, he’ll be lost for words” Abby said smiling “Let’s see if we have all the ingredients” 

 

\- 

 

Abby climbed down the stairs she was wearing a black dress, it arrived at her ankles. She had a golden necklace. She had a handbag in her hand and the strap was running down the dress. She opted for high heels because she wanted to be as high as Marcus. 

“Wow, mum, you look astonishing” Clarke said looking at her mother 

“Thank you, hun” Abby responded, “I’m leaving now, have you got everything under control?” 

“Yes, mum, don’t worry about me, Bellamy will be here at any moment. Go and enjoy your night” Clarke said reassuring her mother 

“Enjoy yours, too” 

Abby exited and got in her car and started driving to the restaurant. 

Everything Clarke was preparing needed another hour or so to finish cooking, so she decided to go and get dressed. She had a short shower and started to dress up. She put some makeup on. When she was ready, she went back downstairs. 

 

\- 

 

Marcus was sitting at the table waiting for Abby. He was imaging the plans he had to bring the night to a certain level. 

When Abby arrived at the restaurant, she asked the waitress where the table was. She reached the table and Marcus stood up. He pecked her lips and took her chair to help her sit. She smiled glad for his gesture. He went back to his seat. 

“You’re beautiful” 

“Thank you, you’re not bad either” she said and he giggled “How was your day?” she asked 

“Not bad, there was an emergency and I finished right on time. What about yours?” he returned the question 

“I helped Clarke preparing a romantic dinner for the two of them” 

“As romantic as ours?” 

“Mmh...I don’t know, they may overtake us” 

“I’ll make sure they won’t after dinner” he said maliciously 

“I had a big problem today” she said trying to ignore his joke 

“Oh, you’ll have another one tonight” 

“Marcus!” she shouted whispering “First, you have to stop it, second” she paused “yes” she said counting with her fingers 

They giggled and she blushed a little. The dinner carried on with the two of them talking about the improvement the hospital wanted to do and about their children. Marcus didn’t lose any opportunity to make his jokes and make Abby blush every time more than the previous one. 

“I think I need a massage” Abby said moving her shoulders 

“Tonight’s activities will be better than a massage” 

“For how long do you intend going on?” she asked him giggling 

“I don’t know” 

“By the way, I bought something perfect for the occasion” she said laying her elbow on the table and then her head on her hand 

Marcus’ phone started to ring. 

“Oh, c’mon!” he said taking it out from his pocket “It’s the hospital” 

“Then answer it” she said and he picked up 

“Okay” he said passing a hand on his face “I’ll be there in a couple of minutes prepare the patient” he hung up “There’s an emergency, I need to go” 

“Don’t worry, I'll be waiting for you at yours” 

They went to the front desk and Marcus paid. He kissed her goodbye, but he didn’t want to stop. 

“You have to go” Abby said stopping the kiss 

He started to drive to the hospital and Abby headed for his house. When she arrived, she took the keys he gave her before and entered. She went upstairs. When she was taking off her shoes, she received a call: it was Marcus. 

“Have you already finished?” Abby asked him 

“No, actually. I need you to come here now.” he said with a firm voice “Drive fast"


End file.
